


A Wolf With Amber Eyes

by Wandering_through_the_feels



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless Jaskier, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, HELL YEA, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Shameless Smut, Slight Voyeurism, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf!Geralt, Yenn Knows but shes being cheeky about it, but we love him, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_through_the_feels/pseuds/Wandering_through_the_feels
Summary: Jaskier is a clueless, pining idiot who doesn't realize the wolf who saved him from bandits is really Geralt cursed by a mage. The bard decides to let the wolf keep him company as he searches for his witcher.There will be lots of fluff, a little angst (get your tissues ready) and eventually some downright shameless smut.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 225
Kudos: 904





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few wolf!Geralt fics and I finally have the time to sit down and write one myself. I haven't written anything like this in a long time, but I will try my best. :) I'm planning on updating every few days.

Jaskier stared into the small fire Geralt had built for them, the logs making popping sounds as the flames licked at the damp wood. He shivered. They had been travelling for days, sleeping on the cold, hard ground night after night with only rabbit and a bit of dried fruit in their bellies. Jaskier had curled himself into a ball, his fingers numb from the bitter cold. He had little protection from the wind except for the thin wool blanket he’d bought at the market a week before. He wished they hadn’t left that small village, at least there he knew he would have actual food and a bed to sleep in. But Geralt had wanted to leave, with word of more contracts further north, and so the bard had followed him.

Jaskier knew he wasn’t just following him for stories anymore, he’d known that for a while, but the bard had kept those feelings tucked away, always content with just staying with Geralt as they were. Jsskier would sing his praises wherever they went and Geralt would pretend to be annoyed, that’s just how things were.

Jaskier rubbed his hands together, trying to coax the feeling back into them. He knew Geralt could hear when his teeth chattered together, it probably irritated the witcher to no end. Yet he hadn’t said anything to the bard, not so much as a rough “Hmm”. Jaskier couldn’t help it, the wind felt like it was blowing right through him, chilling his body down to the bone. He let out a shaky breath, watching as the water vapor dissipated into the air. 

Jaskier could hear Geralt sharpening his swords, sitting on the log behind where he laid. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound, trying to block out the pain of the cold. As if the witcher could sense this, the sound suddenly stopped, leaving their campsite quiet again. The bard considered pretending to sleep, but he knew it would be pointless, Geralt could probably hear his quick heartbeat even from where he was sitting. Jaskier opened his eyes and stared back into the flames, letting out a quiet sigh.

The campsite was quiet for a few minutes, with only the sounds of the forest creeping around him. Jaskier wondered if there were any monsters in these woods, but he wasn’t worried, he knew his witcher would hear anything that came even within a few miles. Geralt would protect him, he trusted him with his life, and so he closed his eyes again with that comforting thought. The corners of his mouth twitched upward, despite the frigid cold around him. His witcher. What a concept.

Jaskier figured Geralt had set up his bed roll a couple feet away from his own, too cold to bother checking. The younger man curled his arms tighter around himself, trying to warm himself enough to slip into unconsciousness. 

Suddenly, the bard felt a hot breath against the back of his neck. He tensed as he got shivers all the way down his back, and they weren’t from the cold.

“Jaskier” Geralt’s deep voice reverberated through his body. The witchers tone made it unclear if he was upset or concerned, probably both.

“Yea?” Jaskier’s voice was weak and shaky, but he knew Geralt could hear him. He waited for the witcher to say something, but he got nothing but another hot breath on his neck, giving him a new wave of shivers. The bard finally turned over to face Geralt, realizing his amber eyes had been on him. Jaskier blinked at him, Geralt huffed. The witcher had set out his bed roll so close to his that they were practically overlapping.

"Couldn't sleep with your fucking teeth chattering all night again" He grumbled, shifting to face away from his companions 

Jaskier felt his stomach do a few flips, his eyes widened. Was Geralt offering what he thought he was offering? Jaskier weighed the possibility of Geralt stabbing him with one of his swords if he was wrong about this, but the promise of warmth was too strong. The bard shifted cautiously towards the witcher, holding his breath. 

Warmth. Finally. Jaskier could feel the heat radiating off of the witcher as he got close. He had to bite his tongue to not moan as he pressed his face against Geralt's back. It was as if all the cold was seeping from his body, leaving only warmth and comfort. He snuggled into the witcher’s broad back and sighed, finally feeling the exhaustion wash over him. How was Geralt this warm?! Jaskier decided he didn’t care, letting himself selfishly take in the witcher’s heat. His muscles started to relax.

“Thanks, Geralt” he breathed, the words barely audible, but he knew Geralt could hear him. He didn’t miss a thing. Jaskier fell asleep with the tiniest smile on his face realizing that Geralt had unknowingly become the little spoon.

Jaskier awoke to the sound of Roach huffing nervously, her hooves scraping at the ground where she stood tied up. The bard looked around, the campsite was as they left it, except the fire had gone out long ago with only a small whiff of smoke coming from the ashes. Jaskier’s attention turned to the bedroll beside him, it was still warm. Geralt hadn’t long gotten up. 

He could feel a lump building in his throat. Something was wrong. There was no trace that Geralt had started their day early, their few possessions still strewn about the campsite. And no witcher. Jaskier sat up.

“Geralt?” his uneasy voice echoed through the trees. Jaskier didn’t like this feeling he had.  
“Geralt this isn’t funny, where the hell are you?” he spoke louder, trying to steady his voice.

There was no response. He looked at Roach, her eyes wide and darting towards the forest behind him. 

“What is it girl? Where is Geralt?” he spoke gently, looking into her eyes as if the horse would answer him.

There was the sound of a twig snapping behind him. Jaskier smiled, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Geralt, thank gods. I was starting to get-” Jaskier turned his neck to glance at the figure standing at the end of the trees.

“Um, you’re not Geralt” the bard swallowed loudly, staring at four rough looking men who were glaring at him from across the clearing. Fucking bandits by the look of them. Jaskier tried to seem unafraid, but his hands betrayed him as they started sweating.

“Mm, no” the man on the end cracked a crooked smile that made Jaskier want to scream out for Geralt, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. The man that had spoke stepped closer, the bard could almost smell his sour breath across the camp.

“No, no we’re not” his unnerving smile disappeared as he brought a large blade from inside his pocket. Jaskier’s heart hammered violently against his chest. His mouth finally caught up to his frantic thoughts.

“Geralt!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I know I said updating every couple days buuuut I was so bored today and I had ideas!! Also my roommate knows I write fanfiction now, I'm trash sorry.  
> Chapter ended up being longer than I though, but I just couldnt stop writing. Thanks for the kudos, they give me life :)

Jaskier’s eyes were locked on the blade in the man’s left hand.  _ So this is how it ends, slain by some random bandits in the middle of nowhere.  _ The bard had at least thought his last words would be something dignified like “take that!” or “I’m going to come back and fucking haunt you”. But no. His last words had to be him screaming out for Geralt.

His witcher would probably return in a few minutes to find Jaskier already dead, clutching his precious lute to his chest, while the bandits made off with everything else at camp. No. This couldn’t be how it ended for him, not without telling Geralt ho-

“How pathetic” the man sneered at him, “crying out for your precious witcher at the first sight of a knife” the man spat, taking two steps forward. The other men looked menacingly smug.

Jaskier’s eyes started to water. This couldn’t be it. No. He wouldn’t let it be. The bard remembered the small knife in his boot, the one Geralt gave to him. He would fight his way out if he had to. Yea. He’d seen Geralt fend off ten bandits at once, surely he could get past one. 

Jaskier didn’t even get the chance to reach for his boot when a huge form lunged from behind the remaining men. The man's already racing heart felt as if it might burst out of its chest as he watched a massive white wolf tear out one of the bandit’s throats as if it was nothing. The wolf wasted no time before finishing off the two other men. His attention was now turned towards them.

“Stay back!” the bandits voice had changed from intimidating and tough to sounding just as terrified as Jaskier felt. 

The wolf lunged, easily avoiding the knife aimed for his head, and sank his teeth into the bandit’s shoulder. The man dropped the knife, letting out an agonizing shriek that was cut off by the wolf tossing him like a doll against a tree. The man stopped moving.

The wolf watched the man’s mangled form for a few moments, its breaths coming out in gutteral huffs. It then turned its attention to Jaskier.

Jaskier hadn’t quite processed everything that just happened. His eyes met those of the wolf, fierce amber eyes that bore into him like a stake. He made a high-pitched, panicked sound that he would deny till the day he died.  _ Which might be today. _

“Oh gods!” he squeeked, as he desperately tried to scramble backwards, “please don’t eat me! I really won’t provide any nutritional value!” The bards back hit the large log he hat sat on the day before. The wolf’s eyes drifted over Jaskier’s body.  _ He’s probably deciding what part to eat first.  _ He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands held out in front of him defensively, waiting for the wolf to lunge.

But there was no pain.  _ Is this death? _ No. Wait. Jaskier could still hear the wolf’s heavy breathing and his own heart beat in his ears. He opened his eyes. The wolf was still standing a few feet away from him, blood dripping from its mouth. It didn’t look as if it was going to attack him.

The wolf huffed loudly, turning back and walking towards camp. Jaskier made an attempt to get up, maybe escape, find Geralt so that he would be safe. That’s what any reasonable person would have done. Instead the bard watched as the massive wolf made its way over to the pile of Geralt’s things, nosing at the witchers pack.

“Get away from there!” Jaskier yelled, surprised by his sudden lack of fear, “shoo! Get out of here wolf!” He wasn’t thinking clearly, his body still humming from adrenaline.

The wolf ignored him, nosing at Geralt’s swords now. Jaskier’s body moved before he had the sense to think rationally about it. He snatched the silver sword away from the wolf’s reach. The wolf snarled and flicked his eyes up to where the bard was standing.

“Get back beast!” Jaskier's voice was quivering now, realizing the situation he’d just put himself in “this sword belongs to a powerful witcher and I’ve seen him use it! I’d be able to run you through with it in about two seconds!” Although Jaskier probably couldn’t, the sword was really heavy.

The snarl on the wolf’s face relaxed. He let out another huff. Jaskier’s arms gave out as he finally crashed from the adrenaline high, the sword clattering to the hard ground. The wolf turned away again.  _ Was that an eye roll?.  _ And started sniffing at something in Geralt’s bag. Jaskier blinked at him.

“There’s not any food in there” his voice sounded weak, “just potions and herbs”.  _ Just listen to himself _ ,  _ trying to reason with a wolf _ . Jaskier shuffled slowly backwards towards his own pack, grabbing a bit of dried rabbit out the front pocket.

“Look wolf!” the beast’s head turned towards him, glancing at the bard’s hand, “Go get the rabbit!” Jaskier threw the piece of meat across the clearing. The wolf gave him a tired look.

“Okay… so not hungry” the bard noted as he studied the wolf’s face. It was the first time he had actually stopped to look at its hulking form. The wolf’s body was easily twice as big as Jaskier, with patches of crimson blood, particularly heavy around the mouth area. The red stood out shockingly against the wolf’s white fur, which was almost the colour of Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt. Jaskier had nearly forgotten about his missing witcher.

“Geralt?” He called out again, the sound echoing around him. The wolf raised his head, his keen eyes focused on Jaskier. The bard tensed, but didn’t back away.

“You didn’t attack Geralt did you?”  _ wait no that didn’t make sense, this wolf would be no match for his witcher. Probably.  _ Jaskier thought back. There wasn’t any blood on the wolf before he’s attacked the bandits, so he guessed Geralt was still out there somewhere. 

Suddenly, horrible thought hit Jaskier. With his witcher hearing, Geralt would have been able to hear what just happened for miles around.  _ Unless he’d been killed by the bandits.  _ Jaskier pushed that thought out of his head. No. That wasn’t possible, his witcher was probably on his way back right now. Yea, that sounded right, and then he would scold Jaskier for being so reckless but he would just be happy that Geralt was alive. 

Jaskier realized he was mumbling to himself, and the wolf was staring at him again. 

The bard plopped down on the log, figuring that if the wolf hadn’t eaten him by now, he was probably okay. Jaskier let out a long sigh, glancing over at the wolf. It was laying down now, its huge face resting on its blood soaked paws.

“Look at me, I’m a mess” he told the wolf, his head in his hands, “I lose Geralt for one minute, and look at me, talking to a wolf as if you are actually listening”. The wolf’s expression was oddly human-like. 

“Actually” Jaskier chuckled at himself, “that’s not too far off from what Geralt does to me all the time” the bard’s smile faded. “Gods, where is he?”

The wolf began to get up, the blood now dried on his face and paws. Jaskier’s eyes flicked up at him. He figured the wolf was going to leave now, done pitying him and ready to move on. But he didn’t. Rather the wolf stepped cautiously over to Jaskier, as if trying not to spook him. The bard, with no self-preservation at all, just watched the wolf as he made his way over beside him. The wolf stopped in front of Jaskier, just far enough away to be out of arm’s reach, and let out a small huff.

Jaskier immediately felt intimidated by its huge size.  _ I’ve definitely heard that one before, _ he thought to himself. The wolf towered over him, still sitting on the fallen log. From this close up, he could pick up the gold flecks in the wolf’s amber eyes. It’s hot breath brushed past Jaskier’s cheeks. 

The wolf cocked its head at him, as if thinking. Jaskier sighed again, quieter this time.

“You don’t have to stay you know. Go back to your family, kill a rabbit, don’t worry about me” Jaskier looked down at the ground now, his eyes starting to tear up.

He suddenly felt something warm against his forearm. Jaskier looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek onto the dirt below. The wolf had plopped down on the ground beside him, his huge head resting on the log the bard was sitting on. The man sniffed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.  _ I guess he really has nothing better to do. _

As if on cue, the wolf’s amber eyes flickered up toward the bard, making him suck in a breath. Jaskier lifted his hand hesitantly, his heart beat picking up. 

“Please don’t bite me” his hand inched closer to the soft fur, “I need this hand to play my lute”. The wolf broke eye contact and turned his head away, making a deep grumbling noise hhe could feel vibrating through the wood. Jaskier placed his hand on the wolf’s shoulder and the animal tensed slightly as he began running his fingers through the soft layers of fur. 

“Well I guess it’s just me and you then until Geralt gets back” Jaskier smiled softly, his eyes still a little watery, “I doubt he’ll let me keep you, but maybe with some persuasion…”

The wolf then let out a loud huff, which could have been interpreted as some kind of laugh, as it closed its eyes.

  
“Yea. That’s probably what Geralt will say. Better keep dreaming then.” Jaskier kept a hand in the wolf’s fur, finding it oddly soothing.  _ I’ll add that to the list of dreams that will never come true. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm so tired now, still trash though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to do this chapter more from Geralt's point of view, kinda explaining what happened from his perspective in the last chapter. I tried to keep the repetition to a minimum, but it's really cute to see what Geralt was thinking the whole time. Being a wolf kinda messes with his emotions, everything is sort of heightened, so his feeling for Jaskier are starting to slip through.

Geralt awoke to the distant sound of birds, watching as they flew across the still dark sky.  _ Going somewhere warm I hope _ , he thought, a little envious. It wasn’t like the witcher didn’t feel the cold, he just wasn’t bothered by it anymore. He’d suffered through a lot worse over the years, more than anybody reasonably should in their lifetime, and he had learnt to block out the pain. Maybe the physical kind anyways.

The idea that witchers had no feelings was fucking bullshit and Geralt knew it. He liked to lie to himself and say it was for the best that people didn’t know, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. It was just easier to let everyone believe he was a heartless monster, well everyone except...

Geralt glanced down at his sleeping companion. During the night it seemed as if the bard had tried to get as close to Geralt as possible, their legs now partially entwined, Jaskier’s hand resting on the witcher’s chest. His face was tucked into the crook of the witchers neck, lips barely brushing the pale skin. His shallow breaths made Geralt shiver in all the  _ right  _ places. 

The witcher brushed a single hair out of Jaskier’s face and watched as his lashes fluttered ever so slightly.  _ This... This is nice. _ Geralt found himself smiling, something he rarely allowed, as he studied the soft features of the bard’s face. It wasn’t often that he saw his companion sleep completely relaxed, his eyebrows always knit together like he was trying to compose his next great ballad. _ I wonder what he is dreaming about. _

Jaskier licked his lips and released a soft sigh.  _ Mm, of course. Food. Or sex. Knowing Jaskier it was probably both. _ Geralt rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. He could imagine those pretty lips were expertly skilled in at least one of those things.

Jaskier shifted his body a bit, his leg brushing dangerously close to Geralt’s groin. It was only then the witcher realized just how achingly hard he was underneath the wool blanket. 

“Hmm”, the white wolf let out his signature catchphrase.  _ Fuck.  _ He momentarily considered just letting it go away on its own when Jaskier let out a small, breathy moan, sounding absolutely sinful.  _ FUCK.  _

Geralt couldn’t do this. He slid out gently from under the bard, taking extreme caution to wake him.  _ Surely, he’d be okay for a few minutes by himself, _ the witcher thought before walking away into the trees.

* * *

Geralt was leaned up against a tree. He had only had himself in hand for a mere two minutes when he heard something move to his left. Something close. The witcher instinctively reached for his sword, cursing when he realized he’d left them both at camp.  _ How had he let something sneak up on him? He must be losing his touch. _

A tall woman with unnaturally yellow eyes materialized in front of him, the air around her shimmering.  _ A Mage.  _ That would explain why Geralt hadn’t heard, or smelled her coming. His pride would be unbroken for another day.

“You know…” her voice was like satin as her yellow eyes flicked down to the witcher’s cock, “I’ve never had a witcher before”, she paused, “I would quite like something like you to add to my collection”. Geralt didn’t like the way the mage was eying him hungrily, and pulled his shirt down over himself roughly.  _ Well, as much of it as he could cover. _ The mage frowned.

“That’s really too bad, you would have made such a… wonderful pet” Geralt could have sworn her eyes started glowing brighter, “Alas, we aren’t here for you witcher. There’s a particular little lark I would just love to get my hands on”, her mouth took on a sinister smile, “one by the name of Jaskier”.

Geralt clenched his fists, his knuckles going white.  _ What did she want with his bard?  _ The witcher glared at her with amber eyes, contemplating his next move. The mage sensed this change.

“What, did I strike a nerve? I thought witchers were supposed to be void of emotions” she adjusted the large ring displayed on her left hand and laughed without humour, “you see, that particular bard seems to have a hard time keeping his hands off things that don’t belong to him”. Geralt scowled at her.

“But you see, when that pesky lark follows a witcher around like a little lost puppy all the time” her yellow eyes filled with hatred as looked back up at him, “it makes him a lot harder to kill”.

Geralt attempted to lunge at her but was blown back immediately by a force field.  _ This mage was quick.  _ He got swiftly back on his feet, analyzing her movements for an opening. 

“You seem to care quite a lot for this bard, so odd for a witcher. ”, the air in the mage’s hand flickered with electricity, “doesn’t matter, you’re still a monster. And he,” she held her hands up towards Geralt “he will scream your name as I destroy every last bit of him”

The witcher lunged at her, a growl ripping violently through his throat. The electricity crackled as it streamed towards the white-haired man, sending him flying backwards and crashing into a massive pine. His body refused to respond to any commands. He felt his skin crawling.

“Goodbye. White Wolf” the mage’s form started to dissipate. Geralt felt himself slipping into a magic-induced sleep, only one word burning into his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness.  _ Jaskier. _

* * *

The witcher's eye shot open, he wasn't aware how much time had passed. The mage was gone, and Geralt felt... odd.  _ Really odd. _ He looked down at his body, expecting there to be a hole in the middle of his chest where the woman had struck him, instead finding that his clothes had been torn open, revealing the thick white fur that lined his body. The witcher meant to make a surprised noise, however, what came out was more like a gutteral squeak.  _ WHAT THE ACTUAL-  _ Geralt's ears suddenly twitched as he heard Jaskiers voice scream out his name. He sounded hurt.

The white wolf felt as if someone had injected ice into his veins.  _ The mage. Jaskier. Fuck.  _ Geralt started running recklessly towards the source of the sound, not even caring if he didn’t have full control of his back legs yet. They felt weird, different, but above all, they felt strong. He was going to kill anyone who even so much as touched a single hair on his bard’s head. _ Jaskier belonged to him. _

Geralt’s enhanced eyes could now see his companions face beyond the trees. The blood had left his face, making him appear sickeningly pale. He looked terrified. The wolf turned his attention to the three men in his direct path of descent. They reeked of filth, booze, and something else sickeningly sweet.  _ Was that… arousal?  _ Geralt let a snarl rip through his chest as he lunged at the men, his teeth clamping down on one of their necks. He felt the man’s hot blood coat the fur on his face.  _ He’d kill all of them. Slaughter them for thinking they could touch Jaskier with their filthy hands.  _ He finished off the other two before they could even start to draw their weapons. Geralt seethed with rage. On the far side of the clearing, Roach reared and tore her reins from the tree, bolting from the scene.  _ He would have to find her later. _

There was only one man now standing between himself and Jaskier. The bard looked like he might pass out. Geralt easily avoided the knife aimed for his skull, a maneuver he’d used countless times, just maybe with a few less legs. His teeth sank deep into the flesh of the man’s shoulder and he felt the muscles ripple as the man howled in pain. Geralt tossed him aside like he was nothing, the body smacking loudly against a tree. The witcher listened for a moment as the bastard’s heart sputtered before fixing his wild eyes on Jaskier. The bard squeaked at him, scrambling backwards until he was pinned against the fallen log.

“Oh gods! Please don’t eat me! I really won’t provide any nutritional value!” he begged at the wolf. Geralt was too preoccupied scanning Jaskier’s body for injuries to bother reacting to his unnecessary groveling, he looked even smaller than usual right now. The man's hands had been cut up from the rough ground and there was a faint smell of blood. Geralt huffed.  _ He would have to patch that up later once he managed to turn back into his regular self. _

The white wolf trotted over to where his pack was. He didn’t think he had anything strong enough in there to fix this.  _ Fuck, he was going to have to find Yen.  _ He sniffed at his swords,  making sure those degenerates hadn’t touched them. Jaskier scurried up to the ground beside him, snatching the silver sword away.

“Get back beast!” The bard’s lip quivered as Geralt watched his arms strain to hold up the blade,“this sword belongs to a powerful witcher and I’ve seen him use it! I’d be able to run you through with it in about two seconds!” Geralt almost laughed.  _ Mhm, sure you could.  _ Jaskier’s arms gave out and the blade clattered to the ground. The wolf rolled his eyes.  _ His bard was really cute when he pretended to be tough. _

The witcher went back to searching his pack as the lark continued to ramble at him, even trying to distract him with a piece of rabbit.  _ Tempting Jaskier, but no.  _ It was only when his companion called out his name that he glanced back at him, slightly surprised to find him staring sadly out at the forest.  _ Had he not recognized him? Did he really think a random, wild wolf just saved his sorry ass from those men?  _ Jaskier was so going to get a stern talking to about the dangers of wild animals when Geralt was back to normal.

Jaskier was mumbling to himself now as he made his way back to the log. He let out a sigh.

“Look at me, I’m a mess. I lose Geralt for one minute, and look at me, talking to a wolf as if you are actually listening” The wolf’s amber eyes became soft. “Actually,” Jaskier continued, giving a little laugh that made the witcher’s knees feel weak “that’s not too far off from what Geralt does to me all the time”.  _ Okay, yea. That was fair. _ The bard looked like he was about the cry, which made a painful lump form in Geralt’s throat. He stepped towards him hesitantly, watching as moisture collected in his companion’s eyes.

“You don’t have to stay, you know. Go back to your family, kill a rabbit, don’t worry about me” Jaskier’s face fell.  _ Oh you silly little bard _ , the wolf thought,  _ I’m not going to leave you _ . Geralt pushed forward and curled up on the ground next to the crying man, nudging his arm.  After a moment, a hand came up and hovered over the witcher’s shoulder.

“Please don’t bite me, I need this hand to play my lute”. The white wolf looked away, grumbling to himself.  _ Geralt didn’t bite. Often. _ He tensed at the man's touch, but then relaxed when he started rubbing little circles on his back.  _ That feels… nice. _

“Well I guess it’s just me and you then until Geralt gets back. I doubt he’ll let me keep you, but maybe with some persuasion…”  The witcher laughed, the noise coming out like a breathy huff.  _ Jaskier made it sound like he was a little lost puppy.  _ “Yea. That’s probably what Geralt will say. Better keep dreaming then.” 

The regular Geralt of Rivia would never have let this happen, but then again there he was, being pet like a snuggly lap dog.  _ Maybe being a wolf was messing with his brain.  _ The witcher closed his eyes, listening to Jaskier hum softly. He was just glad his bard was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I used the C word. Think I ate like four cookies while writing this. You're support is everything to me, thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short. Had to move out of uni on a two days notice, that was hell. Anyways, should be more regular updates now, I still referred to Geralt as 'wolf' in most of this chapter because that's the way that Jaskier is seeing him, but it should be mostly Geralt from now on. Thank you so much for the support in these dark times haha.

“It’s been too long”, Jaskier stared at the ground, his voice filled with worry, “Geralt would never leave this long without his swords...and Roach”. It was then that the bard realized the horse had disappeared as well. “Oh my gods, Geralt is going to kill me”, he hid his face in his hands. The still four-legged witcher grunted smugly beside him. “First it’s the teeth chattering incident, then the bandits, and, gods forbid, now Roach is gone. This is complete bollocks!” Jaskier stood and wiped his still puffy eyes, “That’s it I’m going after him." He started marching determinedly towards the forest, only to hesitate when he reached the treeline. “Uh, wolf?” Jaskier looked back at his new found companion, “you’re coming with me, right?” he asked nervously, “It would be kinda nice to have the company.”  _ and not be killed by more bandits.  _

The white wolf stared at him for a moment, brows furrowed, until he finally huffed and trotted up past Jaskier into the trees.

“I guess you’ll lead the way then” He said with a chuckle, starting to follow the animal. The bard suddenly gasped and sprinted back to the campsite, snatching his lute up from where he’d left it.  _ Gotta bring the essentials.  _ He thought, swinging the instrument over his shoulder before running to catch up with the massive wolf.

* * *

“Geralt! Geralt, where are you!?” Jaskier’s voice echoed in the trees around them, as he struggled to keep up with his companion. “Can you slow down please!? I’ve almost fallen over ten times and my new shirt is ruined!” he shouted at the wolf, holding his torn shirt out. Jaskier groaned.  _ Look at him, trying to reason with wild animals again.  _ However, much to his surprise, he could see the wolf was now stopped up ahead, its amber eyes boring into him. Jaskier slowly caught up, panting slightly.

“Uh, thanks” he gave the wolf a hint of a smile, “thought I was going to die back there”. The white wolf started walking again, now much slower, as Jaskier continued to ramble. “You know, you are very well trained for a wild wolf. You must belong to somebody.” He eyed a few nasty looking scars on the beast’s flank, “not a very nice somebody it seems… or maybe you just have a bad habit of rescuing handsome bards from knife-wielding bandits.” The wolf made a throaty ‘hmm’ sound. “Well, that’s okay” Jaskier continued, “I can take care of you. I’ll give you lots of pets, and treats and baths...”  _ although they were going to have to find a pretty big bath.  _ Jaskier could have sworn he saw the wolf smiling.  _ But wolves don’t smile, do they?  _ “I guess all I have to do now is give you a name.” for once in his life, Jaskier was drawing a blank, “Hmm, that's okay, something will come to me”

* * *

After a few minutes of Jaskier strumming his lute trying to fit the name ‘snowflake’ into ‘Toss a coin’, the wolf beside him stopped, sniffing the air suspiciously. 

“What is it boy? Do you smell Geralt?” Jaskier was momentarily filled with hope, until that is, he saw what lay a few yards from where he was standing.  _ Clothes. Geralt’s clothes.  _ “Sweet Melitele!” he gasped as he ran up to the pile of fabric. 

Jaskier couldn’t breathe.  _ Everything was here. His boots, his clothes, even his-  _ “Oh my gods…” was all the bard could choke out as he lifted his witcher’s medallion out of the pile. He clutched it to his chest, starting to sob quietly. “No no no, Geralt, this isn’t possible” he said between gasps of air. The wolf came up and nudged his arm gently, but Jaskier ignored him. He wanted to scream, cry and throw up all at the same time, but instead he just sank to his knees, dropping the medallion in the process. "Fuck, Geralt", tears streamed down his face as he stared at the metal disk.

Without warning, the medallion was suddenly snatched out from under him by the wolf. "Hey! Give that back!" He screamed, scrambling to his feet, only to find that the animal had already stopped. The necklace fell from the wolf's mouth, hitting the ground with a 'clunk'. Jaskier opened his mouth to scream at the wolf, to use swears that even Geralt would shake his head at, when suddenly he heard something odd. The medallion was starting to hum, a sound that both relieved and terrified Jaskier.  _ A powerful spell must have been cast here.  _ The bard's mind raced. _ Maybe Geralt wasn't dead, maybe he had just been captured by a vengeful mage. Melitele knows they have pissed off a few of those.  _ Jaskier scanned the ground, he could see four sets of footprints. His own, Geralt’s, the wolf’s and a pair of heels.  _ So the mage was most likely a woman.  _ He inspected the wolf tracks further, noticing there was something off about them. “They are facing the other way…” he whispered to himself, “that means…”. Jaskier turned his attention to the wolf, who was now staring at him intensely. “You were here”, the bard could feel hope rising in his chest, “did you see what happened? Where is Geralt?” The wolf let out a low whine in response, pawing at the metal disk. Jaskier sighed, knowing it wasn’t much of a lead _. Geralt was alive, he needed to be.  _

Jaskier walked slowly up to his fluffy companion, kneeling down in front of him. “I’m going to get him back” he said, brushing off the still humming medallion, “whatever it takes”. Jaskier met the wolf’s gaze, their faces only inches apart. The bard exhaled, finding himself merized by the way the animal’s amber eyes turned gold in the light. “Your eyes are so pretty” he sighed without thinking. The wolf blinked at him, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Jaskier chuckled at him, “you’re cute”. He let his hand stroke gently along the wolf’s face, his companion leaning into his touch. Jaskier remembered he still had the medallion in his other hand and brought it up to the wolf’s neck. The animal tensed a bit, but then relaxed when he realized what the man was doing.

“There” the bard fastened the cord around the wolf’s neck. It was barely long enough. Jaskier smiled softly as he admired his work, “you remind me a lot of Geralt, you know? With the grumpy face and those pretty amber eyes,” He got to his feet steadily and laughed. “I might just have to call you Geralt two”. The wolf barked loudly in response. “Well, I haven’t heard that one before. I guess Geralt two it is, or maybe I’ll just call you Geralt until Geralt one gets back”. Jaskier laughed at himself, patting wolf Geralt on the head.

“Well, let’s get going Geralt. We’re going to rescue a witcher”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K let's just say for storylines sake that the wolf curse has some sort of identity concealing property that makes Jaskier totally oblivious to it being Geralt. I wanna get in lots of cute Jaskier/wolf adventures before he actually finds out, or maybe I'm just evil like that ;) Trying to make this one extra fluffy so you'll forgive me.

Jaskier let out a warm sigh, realizing there really wasn't much left to salvage of Geralt's clothes. The only things that weren't completely shredded were his boots and the worn leather jacket he'd seen the witcher wear the night before. Jaskier looked down at his own shirt, finding it had been completely ruined with specks of blood and tears from running through the woods. He frowned, "someone owes me a new shirt" _.  _

He held up Geralt's jacket, inspecting how the buttons had been torn off. Jaskier felt like he was missing something, some vital piece of information that would make everything crystal clear, but just couldn't figure out what it was. It felt like a cruel joke.

A cool wind suddenly blew through the trees and Jaskier shivered. He held up the jacket, thinking for a moment. "I don't think he would mind if I borrowed this for a bit. What do you think... Geralt?" The bard shot his companion a smile as he slipped into the worn leather. Geralt hummed softly, which Jaskier took as agreement.

It was a little big. Okay, a lot big, but Jaskier didn't seem to care. It smelled of dirt, sweat, and horse, all things he'd gotten used to over the years, but there was something else. Something uniquely Geralt. He breathed in the fabric.  _ Lavender soap, smoke from the campfire, and well-worn leather.  _ All things that reminded him of his witcher. Reminded him of home.

Jaskier shook his head, _he was such a romantic sometimes._ Honestly, he hadn't really planned on falling for Geralt when he first met him, although he should have seen it coming with that gorgeous face, those big amber eyes, and _ugh_ those rippling muscles … "Okay Jaskier, get it together now" he said to himself, trying to shoo the increasingly filthy thoughts from his brain. _He'd save those for later._

* * *

On their way back to camp, Jaskier stayed particularly close to his wolf friend, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. The feeling of heat made Jaskier think of the previous night, the last night he'd seen Geralt. It had been still dark out when Jaskier stirred awake, barely the wee hours of the morning. He had blushed deeply as he realized Geralt's arm was now around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Jaskier listened to the other man's heartbeat, a slow, steady thrum that threatened to lull him back to sleep. He had felt so safe, so warm,  _ so loved  _ in his witcher's arms. He had wished it never had to end.

~~~

In his dreams, he remembered being at a desk, writing out the words to a new song. It was about a lark that falls in love with a lonely old wolf.  _ Sounds familiar.  _ He had only started to pluck out the first few notes on his lute when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. Geralt was suddenly kneeling down beside him, his lips up against the bard's ear.

"Why don't you put down that lute for a while and join me in bed? Even now it made Jaskier shiver. He remembered Geralt carrying him to the bed, placing soft kisses on his neck as he set him down. Jaskier sighed, letting himself be touched. Geralt brought his lips up to his ear again, "I hope you are enjoying this while it lasts. Cause once I get those clothes off...", the witcher hand brushed against the other man's hardening cock. "I'm going to absolutely ruin you".

~~~

Jaskier's foot suddenly got caught on the root of a large tree, causing him to be ripped violently out of his daydream. He fell forward awkwardly, his hands barely able to brace his fall. Jaskier hadn't even realized what was happening yet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of white and within a fraction of a second the white wolf was in front of him. Jaskier hit Geralt's flank with a thud, the air being knocked out of him. 

“Oww…” his voice came out like a squeak. Geralt turned his head and whined at him softly. “Sorry about that, my mind was… preoccupied” he said after taking a few shaky breaths and getting back on his feet. The wolf sniffed at him for a moment, then eyed him suspiciously. “What? I was thinking about, um… music ”.  _ Bollocks.  _ Even if the lie had sounded convincing he knew the strong smell of arousal would give him away. Geralt made a smug ‘hmm’ sound from deep in his chest. Jaskier could feel his face getting red but he pretended not to notice. “Come on, the camp is just up here.”

* * *

Jaskier packed up their things hastily, not bothering with organization. It hadn’t taken long to find Roach as Geralt had done most of the work by sniffing her out. She seemed relatively okay with the wolf’s presence now, although it had taken several minutes and bribery in the form of a carrot to get her to follow them back. The trio now walked along a dirt road, continuing in the direction the two men had been going yesterday. Jaskier felt tiny as he walked between Geralt and Roach, who he just noticed were about the same height. They had only been hiking for an hour, but Jaskier was exhausted. So much had happened in such a short period of time and he could feel it taking a toll on his body. He kept having to convince himself to keep going, for Geralt’s sake, but his resolve finally gave when he heard the sound of rushing water.

“Hey Geralt, do you hear that? The wolf’s ears flickered in the direction of the noise. Jaskier took that as a yes. “Let’s go check it out. We could get cleaned up.” It was then the bard realized his last bath had been more than a week ago. He was sure he smelled awful. Geralt huffed and continued walking down the path. “Oh come on, please” he begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes. He knew he was being silly trying to reason with a wolf, but he thought he would at least try. However, to his surprise, Geralt actually stopped and grumbled for a moment before turning back towards him. Jaskier smiled brightly, clapping his hands together. “Yes! That’s the spirit. You won’t regret this.”

They could hear the sound of rushing water better now as they made their way through the trees. The ground was more even here,  _ thank the gods,  _ but Jaskier still stayed close to Geralt’s side just in case. The brown-haired man moved faster as he caught a glimpse of what lied ahead. As the trio finally broke through the trees, Jaskier’s breath got caught in his throat. It was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The rushing sound had been coming from a small waterfall that fell from the rocks above into a gorgeous lagoon of steaming water. “Melitele’s sweet tits, it’s a hot spring” he said, sounding out of breath. Beside him he could see Geralt having a similar reaction, his amber eyes wide with wonder. Jaskier laughed in excitement, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going in.”

The white wolf watched as Jaskier started stripping off his clothes, only turning away once he was down to just his small clothes. The bard took the last bits of his clothes off, throwing them in a pile with the rest. He made it all the way to the water’s edge before turning back to Geralt. “Not coming in?” The wolf let out a grunt and Jaskier shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He dipped his foot into the water, immediately sighing from the welcome change in temperature. Jaskier waded in slowly, letting his muscles relax into the water’s warm embrace. Once the water was up to his shoulders, he let himself dip under the water, enjoying the way the chill on his nose and ears immediately disappeared. He resurfaced and ran a hand through his wet hair with a laugh.  _ He was definitely going to write a song about this.  _

Jaskier glanced back over at Geralt who was watching him from the shoreline. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in? The water is really nice”. The wolf huffed at him, looking away again. Jaskier immediately smirked, getting an idea.  _ He didn’t say it was a good idea though.  _ Quick as a devil he skimmed his hand across the top of the water, sending a large splash toward Geralt, hitting the side of his body. His head snapped back towards the water as he growled loudly, his teeth barred. “Oops, sorry. Didn’t see you there Geralt,” Jaskier feigned innocence for a moment before splashing him again. The white wolf snarled, jumping to his feet. “Aw, did I get you wet?”, he gave Geralt a pouty face, before smirking at him again. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

The wolf lunged at him from the shoreline, making an enormous splash as he hit the water. Jaskier shrieked, not really out of fear though, followed by a desperate attempt to swim away. Geralt, however, was on him in a second, pouncing and dragging him down inti the water. Jaskier managed to slip away and resurfaced a few feet away, laughing harder than he had in a long time. “I didn’t think that would actually work!” He told the wolf as he glared at him, “you look like a drowned rat” Jaskier let out a few more chuckles before swimming back over the Geralt. 

“Look at you, you poor thing”, he petted the fur of his companion’s shoulder which was still caked with dried blood. “I bet you haven’t got a proper bath in a long time. Let me help you.” Geralt made a low sound in his throat that Jaskier took as a yes. The bard quickly left the lagoon to grab the bar of soap out of his pack, sighing in relief once he returned to the warm water. Jaskier lathered up the soap in his hands before setting the bar down on a rock. The wolf suddenly gave him a shy look that made Jaskier smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you”, he told Geralt as he started scrubbing at the dried blood.  “I used to do this for my witcher all the time. Geralt, the one you are named after, was always going out and getting himself covered in guts and blood, which was revolting, but I found it was always worth it because I would usually help him bathe afterward.” Jaskier splashed a little water on the wolf before moving to another bloody spot. “Gods he was fucking gorgeous” Geralt made a choking sound in his throat as he looked anywhere else that wasn’t Jaskier. The bard chuckled at him, “don’t worry, you’re pretty too. You guys would actually make a pretty good pair, with your white hair and golden eyes and your… violent tendencies”. Jaskier moved to the wolf’s face, scrubbing the blood off his muzzle. Geralt whined quietly. “Yea hold on, I’m almost done”.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing, the last bits of red vanished from the fur. “There we go, you’re all finished” Jaskier said cheerfully, admiring his work. Geralt leaned forward and nudged the side of the bard’s face with his nose, making him smile. “You’re welcome Geralt,” he replied, petting his head. “We should probably head out soon. There’s probably only a few hours left of daylight before we have to make camp.” The pair started to make their way back towards the shore. “And hopefully by tomorrow, we will make it into town.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to amakachao for the bath idea :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to feel better now! Next chapter is up. And its juicy ;);)

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks to everyone for following along so far.💕 Next chapter may take a little bit longer, I'm really sick with sore throat (everytime I swallow I want to die) and fever. May not be the virus but I'm still quarantining my house just in case. 

I'll be writing the next chapter from Geralts pov so if anyone has any cute af ideas please share. I always love hearing your guys feedback and ideas.  
Also if anyone has any fics they recommend, cause I'm bored and thirsty as hell, please feel free to link in comments.  
Can't express how grateful I am for each and every read, kudos and comment. 💕💕😭


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Thank you so much for all your nice comments and get well soons. I am like 95% better now, but you guys really got me through it. Haven't left the house in 5 days, but it at least gives me time to write :p I got a lot of requests for Geralt's Pov on the last chapter, and so here you go. Enjoy!  
> Also adding slight voyeurism to the tags lol

Geralt winced at his ruined pile of clothes. Although he would never admit it, he had secretly loved his black-on-black leather look. It emitted a strong ‘don’t talk to me’ vibe, if his brooding face hadn’t done that already, and was significantly easier to get stains out of. _And he knew Jaskier liked it. A lot._ Geralt would always pretend not to notice the way the bard’s scent changed every time he threw on his jacket or buckled up his leather pants. But he knew. There had been a few times he had considered asking him about it, but quickly decided against it, not wanting to risk losing the only person he had ever called friend. 

Geralt had always assumed Jaskier’s feelings for him were purely physical, a result of hormones and spending _way_ too much time together. He watched the bard seemingly fall in love with just about anyone. Wives, stableboys, royalty… Why not a witcher? If this was anyone else, Geralt likely would have already taken what he wanted - _a devastatingly hot night of fucking_ \- and left satisfied. But this was Jaskier. He didn’t want a one-night stand.

Was it so wrong of him to want more?

Geralt could hear the bard mumbling as he picked through the shredded pile of clothes. The white wolf sniffed the air, checking for signs of the mage’s return, but the air was clear. Geralt’s training, however, told him to stay alert, as it was unlikely she had given up so easily. “I don't think he would mind if I borrowed this for a bit. What do you think... Geralt?" The wolf glanced at Jaskier, who was suddenly wearing his leather jacket. It was almost funny how small the bard looked. Geralt inhaled, taking in Jaskier’s scent. He relished in how their scents now mingled deliciously, the smell leaving him breathless. It was a mixture of sweet-smelling sweat, worn leather, and distinct traces of lavender and chamomile. Geralt swallowed. It was mouthwatering. It made him feel.… _Fuck._ He let out a pleased sound, letting his mind wander. Jaskier seemed to take that as an answer. _He was definitely going to lend the bard more clothes after this._

* * *

Geralt glanced over at his companion, noticing how he now walked suspiciously close to him. His fur was just long enough to occasionally brush the bard’ shoulder, and it gave him shivers every time it happened. He watched Jaskier smile a little, his cornflower blue eyes hazing over. _He could get lost in those._ Geralt looked away, suddenly embarrassed at that thought. Jaskier sighed and he tried to ignore it. I was only as Geralt took a deep inhale that he realized what the bard must be thinking about. The wolf let out a shuddery breath, watching as Jaskier licked his lips, his cheeks flushed red. 

Geralt thought he might combust. He was so preoccupied he _almost_ missed how the bard’s foot was about to get caught on a branch. Without thinking, Geralt flung his huge body in front of Jaskier in an attempt to break his fall. Milliseconds later, Jaskier hit the side of his body with a thump. The wolf exhaled in relief, rolling his eyes. _This bard sometimes._

Jaskier let out a pained noise and Geralt turned back to look at him. He had wanted to ask if he was hurt, but all that came out was a whine. 

"Sorry about that, my mind was preoccupied" Geralt ignored him, sniffing for injuries. Up close, the smell was almost overwhelming. It took all of the wolf's strength to not lick the bard's skin. _Cause that would be weird…_ _right?_ Geralt eyed the man suspiciously as he wondered what the hell he was thinking about to make him smell like this. 

"What? I was thinking about, um… music". Geralt almost laughed. _That was a fucking lie if he'd ever heard one. Sure Jaskier._ He decided to let it go. For now.

The white wolf watched as Jaskier quickly packed up the camp, wincing every time he put one of his things in the wrong place. He was going to fix those the minute he got his normal body back, amongst other things. They'd found Roach easily, grazing in a field of clover. Geralt was only a little offended she didn't recognize him right away. She seemed fine with him now, walking casually on the other side of Jaskier.

"Hey Geralt, do you hear that? The bard suddenly asked. If Jaskier meant the waterfall he'd been hearing for the past ten minutes. _Then yes._

 _"_ Let’s go check it out. We could get cleaned up.” Geralt regrettably liked that idea, but hesitated to stop knowing the sooner he got to Yen the better.

"Oh come on, please". _Fuck._ Geralt couldn't possibly say no when he sounded like _that_. . “Yes! That’s the spirit. You won’t regret this.”

Geralt regretted it about 5 minutes later.

* * *

The wolf couldn't seem to look away as Jaskier started to take off his layers. He just watched as the steam brushed the bard's skin, making it appear dewy in the sunlight. Jaskier's lashes fluttered and Geralt's heart skipped a beat. _Fuck is he beautiful._ The witcher had always thought his companion might be part elf. Cause no human gets to be that beautiful without selling their soul to someone.

Jaskier started tugging at his small clothes, eager to get them off. Geralt's eyes widened. Jaskier was still half hard. He averted his eyes suddenly, feeling the blood rush to his face. The witcher had seen his companion naked before, casually glances while bathing in streams or changing across the campfire, but never like this. Geralt could barely hear Jaskier ask him a question over the sound of his existential crisis. He grunted, figuring that was the usual answer he gave. There were so many thoughts rushing through his head, the majority of which being mind-blowingly explicit. 

"Are you sure you don’t want to come in? The water is really nice”. Geralt realized he was staring again and grunted as he looked away. _This bard was going to be the death of him._ A few seconds passed until Geralt suddenly felt water hit his shoulder. He growled, not enjoying the way it seeped into his fur. Jaskier played coy, "Oops, sorry. Didn’t see you there Geralt”. The wolf narrowed his eyes at him. The bard splashed him again, making the wolf spring to his feet with a snarl.

"Aw, did I get you wet?” Geralt could feel the challenge before he even spoke it. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” The white wolf lunged into the water towards Jaskier, dunking him under for a moment before letting go. The bard resurfaced a moment later and let out a laugh that made Geralt's heart flutter. _Like a song even when he's not singing_.

"Didn’t think that would actually work“, Jaskier swam back over to him, still chuckling. "You look like a drowned rat”. Geralt didn't appreciate that last comment, but he knew it was probably true. He had to admit the bard looked good like this, out of breath, his cheeks red from laughing, his wet brown hair clinging to his forehead… It reminded him of that one time in Novigrad…

~~~~

They were staying on the outskirts of the city in a small inn. It was big enough to have access to baths, but still small enough that they still had to share a room. Geralt had just gotten back from hunting a particularly nasty kikimora, his body still covered in blood and guts. He stomped through the main bar room, ignoring the angry scowls he got from patrons, and made his way up the stairs. The witcher had been looking forward to a bath ever since he’d stepped in that murky swamp. 

Geralt threw open the doors of their room, slightly surprised when he found it was empty. _Jaskier must have gone out_. He sniffed the air, realizing he must have just left. Geralt shrugged and stripped off his armour and clothes, setting them down in a bucket of water to soak. He made his way to the bathroom door and turned the handle with a click. Geralt had only gotten the door open halfway when his eyes flickered up to the bath. The witcher froze. 

Jaskier was lounging in the bath lazily, the back of his head resting on the edge of the wooden tub. Geralt could only catch a glimpse of the bard's face, but what he could see made him feel weak. The man’s dark hair clung to his forehead, damp from the steam rolling off the water. His eyes were closed and lips parted slightly. Geralt swallowed hard.

He was about to shut the door, to go back to their room and pretend he hadn’t witnessed what he just saw. That was until Jaksier moaned. Geralt’s heart pounded in his chest. _He sounded absolutely sinful._ It was then the witcher noticed Jaskier’s hand moving slightly underneath the water. Geralt felt his brain had short-circuited, his mouth hanging open as he stood in the doorway. 

“Fuck… Geralt” Jaskier moaned, his voice sounding strained. The witcher’s breath caught in his throat, thinking he might have been caught, but the bard’s eyes still remained closed. He shut the door without a sound, still fighting the urge to look. The door closed with a click and Geralt finally let out a shaky breath. _He was so fucked._

~~~~

Jaskier stood beside him now, wiping at the dried blood that still clung to his fur. “Look at you, you poor thing. I bet you haven’t got a proper bath in a long time. Let me help you.” The white wolf hummed softly in agreement. Geralt watched as Jaskier left the lagoon, _still completely naked he might add,_ and then scurried back the comfort of the water. In this light, the bard’s eyes appeared even bluer than the water. Geralt suddenly remembered his little comment earlier about getting lost in them.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you” Jaskier said softly to him, rubbing his soapy hands down his shoulder. The wolf almost sighed at the touch. “I used to do this for my witcher all the time.” Geralt’s heart skipped at the way ‘my’ and ‘witcher’ sounded coming off the bard’s lips. “Geralt, the one you are named after, was always going out and getting himself covered in guts and blood, which was revolting, but I found it was always worth it because I would usually help him bathe afterward.”

The witcher was taken aback at his companion’s words. _Worth it?_ Geralt couldn’t imagine anything he did being worth the stench of blood and rotting guts. He’d always thought Jaskier had done it out of necessity, not wanting his friend to stink of death in the days after. _Maybe that wasn’t the case after all._

“Gods he was fucking gorgeous” Geralt nearly choked on his own spit, his eyes snapping away immediately. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he contemplated what he had just heard. _Him? Gorgeous?_ He hardly thought so. The only times he got compliments like that were at the brothels, and a lot of the time it was his coin that got them talking. This was different. He could hear Jaksier’s heartbeat, strong and stable. He was being sincere. 

The bard must have felt him tense up. “Don’t worry, you’re pretty too. You guys would actually make a pretty good pair, with your white hair and golden eyes and your… violent tendencies”. Geralt relaxed as Jaskier moved closer, his lute-calloused hands brushing up against the side of his muzzle. The wolf whined. _That tickles._ The man smirked at him, understanding. “Yea hold on, I’m almost done”.

Geralt waited patiently as Jaskier’s fingers untangled every bit of blood and gore from his fur. It felt almost… normal, like any other time he’d done it. All except Geralt was still a massive wolf and they were both naked now. _Stupid fucking curse._

Suddenly Jaskier spoke. “There we go, you’re all finished”. Geralt hummed softly, unsure of what to do. He wanted to say thank you, not only for this, but for so many things he’d done for him. Geralt nudged the side of Jaskier's face with his own, wishing he could speak. Wishing he could tell him all the things brewing in his mind; the questions, the feelings, everything. He’d spent most of his life preferring to be silent, yet his only wish now was to speak. The way Jaskier smiled then made his knees feel weak. 

“You’re welcome Geralt” He told him softly, the wolf melting into his touch. _Geralt could get used to this._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, this is a good one. It is currently 4:03 in the morning (I'm trash) but I just had to get this one out. Some super cute stuff, followed by some juicy plot points. I love this one so much. I just adore all the comments, they keep my little heart alive! <3  
> Lyrics are from "Not in the same way" from 5SOS's new album. Just imagine it a little slower when Jaskier sings it.

“Fuck, Geralt is so much better at this than me.” Jaskier huffed in frustration as he struck the flint for the hundredth time. “All he has to do is that stupid thing with his hand, and poof! Flames.” He made a gesture with his hand mimicking Igini. Geralt grunted. Jaskier hit the flint a few more times, causing the sparks to fly. “Gods I wish he was here” the bard sighed, putting his head in his hands.

After a moment, Geralt nudged Jaskier's shoulder with his nose, letting out a little whine.

“Look I’m trying boy, okay,” he said, glancing at him apologetically, “Geralt usually insists on doing this”. Jaskier realized the sun was going down, panic starting to rise in his chest. His eyes flickered back to the fire and immediately went wide.

“Yes!” He shouted, his hands shooting up in victory as he started to laugh. The bard blew frantically at the small flame licking at the tinder. “I actually did it…” He sounded breathless as he stared up at the white wolf. Geralt made a pleased hum noise, taking a spot next to Jaskier. Almost instinctively the younger man brought a hand up to scratch behind the wolf’s ear, making him repeat the Hm noise as he closed his eyes. Jaskier smiled, using his other hand to poke at the fire. He felt so calm like this, fingers laced in his companion’s soft fur. Though the bard realized he’d only touched the witcher’s hair while washing guts out of it, he couldn’t help compare the two. Soft, white, and long, just like the wolf’s. He sighed, thinking about the way Geralt used to blow those stray hairs out of his face. _Fucking cute ass bastard._

Jaskier noticed the white wolf looking at him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him back soon” He said quietly to the wolf, unsure if he was saying it for Geralt's sake or his own. The bard turned and rusted through his pack, bringing out a piece of dried rabbit. He gave the wolf a tiny smile. “Sorry Geralt, this is all I have. I'm not a very good hunter.” He snapped the piece in half and held his hand out to the wolf. Geralt stared at it for a moment before gently nudging the bard’s hand away. Jaskier pushed his hand back towards the wolf’s mouth, “You should eat. Keep your strength up”. Geralt stomped his foot, his amber eyes meeting Jaskier’s blue. 

“Are you sure?” the bard asked, his eyelashes fluttering. The wolf blinked slowly at him. Jaskier hesitantly popped the other piece in his mouth, hardly tasting the bland flavour. “Uh, thanks” He mumbled at his companion between chews. 

It wasn’t until the sun disappeared that Jaskier grabbed the strap of his lute and swung it around to his chest. He tapped his nails on the wood for a couple seconds, as if thinking. Geralt was now laying down next to the bard, keen eyes watching him deep in thought. Jaskier started humming to himself, staring up at the barely visible moon. He tuned a few strings, matching them to the notes in his head, before starting to sing softly.

_I always let you drink all night, never sleep_

_You say, "Go," I won't leave_

_I love you, you love me_

_But not in the same way._

_Rip my heart out and leave_

_On the floor, watch me bleed_

_I love you, you love me_

_But not in the same way..._

Jaskier dragged out the last note, letting it echo into the forest. He sighed, humming the tune again and strumming a couple more chords. Geralt shifted next to him, his head resting on those huge paws. He made a small noise that sounded a bit like a question.

“You like that one?” He gave his companion a coy smile, “I’ve been working on it for a while. Just couldn’t make it sound quite right.” Jaskier played a few more notes experimentally. “It’s about… well, someone very special to me.” Geralt’s eyes sank to the ground, avoiding the other man’s gaze. The bard tilted his head at him. “Do you have someone like that Geralt? A pretty wolf friend?” The wolf didn’t respond, but Jaskier read his expression like a book. He sat back against a tree. “I feel you there buddy. One day you're just a man, going through life, enjoying where the wind takes you, and next, you’re a pining idiot who couldn’t imagine himself without the other. They’re always on your mind. You can barely eat, can’t sleep when you’re without them.” The bard stared longing into the fire. “ But then you realize you’re in love with someone you can never have, and it hurts. Fuck it hurts.” Small tears started to form in Jaskier’s eyes but he wiped them away quickly with his sleeve. He let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Enough about me, let’s hear about you. I’m sure they’re beautiful.” Jaskier peered at the wolf who was still looking away.” I wonder… would they have golden eyes like you? Or perhaps blue ones like me? Blue’s always a nice colour.” Geralt made a quiet huff. The bard exhaled knowingly. “It's that bad, huh?” He strummed his lute softly, a familiar tune coming off the strings.

“You know, it’s probably not as bad as you think. They could love you too, you can’t know until you ask.” Geralt huffed louder now, like a humourless laugh. The wolf got up and stretched his legs before walking towards the trees.

“Wait, Geralt. Where are you going?” All Jaskier got was the swish of a tail before the white wolf disappeared into the forest. The man hummed to himself, shaking his head. _Wolves._

Geralt returned a few minutes later, soaked head-to-toe with a large fish clutched in his mouth. He trotted over to Jaskier and set the fish down on one of the rocks beside the fire. _It looked like a char._

“Where’d you find that?” The bard sounded impressed. Geralt turned his head to glance back at the way he’d just come. “Well, good job” Jaskier chuckled at him, “You want me to cook it for you?” Geralt simply sat and licked his lips, which made his companion smile. “It’s okay buddy, I got you.” Jaskier snapped a sturdy twig off the tree to skewer the fish, cooking it over the fire as it sizzled. After a few minutes, he scraped the char off the stick with his knife back onto the flat rock. “Bon appetit” Jaskier grinned at his masterpiece. Geralt looked tempted but instead nudged the bard’s hand, the one holding the knife.

“What? You want me to cut it up for you too? Wow, needy much.” Jaskier said jokingly, a cheeky smirk on his face. Geralt grunted sharply, knitting his brow. Jaskier stuck his tongue out at him, cutting the fish into a few pieces.

The wolf pawed at a large chunk before grabbing it with his teeth. There wasn’t much chewing involved, and soon Geralt had finished off all but one piece. He pushed it towards Jaskier. The bard feigned bashfulness, a hand splayed dramatically on his chest.

“What? For me? You shouldn’t have.” Jaskier grabbed the fish and started cutting off little pieces with the blade.

“You’re actually really sweet, you know, for a terrifying, giant wolf.” He nibbled a bit of meat he’d left on the knife. “I hope whoever you have feelings for knows that.” Jaskier gave the wolf a genuine smile. Geralt’s big amber eyes looked like they were on fire, reflecting the light from the flames. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but they stayed in silence.

“Welp” Jaskier sighed in satisfaction as he pat his belly, “that hit the spot. Time for some music”. He picked up the lute beside him and started playing that familiar tune again.

_When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia_

“And Geralt the wolf” He winked at his furry friend with a dashing smile. Geralt rolled his eyes.

_Along came this song…_

* * *

Jaskier awoke with a start but quickly relaxed, realizing his body was completely enveloped by Geralt’s. He’d fallen asleep using the wolf’s arm as a pillow. _He’d definitely had worse._ The moon was now high in the sky and illuminated the woods around them. 

Geralt must have felt him stir and was now watching him sleepily. “Hey, you’re still awake?” He whispered at him, still groggy from sleep. Jaskier pet the side of the wolf's face, smiling as Geralt leaned into the touch. They sat there for a moment, only their breaths filling the silence.

Geralt’s eyes suddenly shot open, his whole body becoming tense. He bolted from the ground, disregarding the way Jaskier’s head hit the dirt with a quiet thump. The bard could tell immediately that something was wrong.

“What is it Geralt? Is something there?” Panic quickly flooded his voice. Geralt stood defensively in front of him, eyes scanning the trees with a low growl. Jaskier could hear the soft buzzing of the witcher’s medallion. _That meant trouble._

A woman wearing a dark cloak suddenly materialized out of the treeline. Jaskier didn’t recognize her. She seemed to be staring daggers into him with her yellow eyes.

“You..” She grit her teeth together, little sparks coming out of her hands. Geralt stepped forward and let out a threatening snarl. She seemed to be ignoring him. “Jaskier” She spit out his name like poison. The bard felt his heart start to pound in his chest, he didn’t know how to respond.

The woman made a disgusted sound. “You fucking pathetic excuse for a human!” She spat the words at him, “really couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you?” Her eyes glowed like embers. _So it was one of **those** situations._

Jaskier tried to remember her face, at a loss for words when he came up blank. She seethed at him. “Julianna. Oxenfurt. Fletcher’s Tavern. Ring any bells?” The woman made the words sound deadly. The neurons finally connected in Jaskier’s brain.

“Oh yea! The pretty blonde with the cute little birthmark over her-”

“SHUT UP!” The lady screamed at him, lightning shooting out of her hands to the side. Geralt moved his body protectively in front of Jaskier, blocking him from view. The expression on his face was vicious. The woman’s eyes narrowed at him.

“And you! You’re supposed to be dead!” She sneered at him, waving a hand over his form. The mage fumed with anger as she inspected her hand. “I see someones put a protection spell on you. Must be pretty powerful to block my magic.” She grit her teeth, examined his body, “it seems my spell may have backfired.” A cruel laugh came from her lips. “But just look at you now, even more of a monster than you were before”. Geralt snarled loudly at the comment.

Jaskier peeked out from behind the wolf’s shoulder. The mage hissed when she saw him, her eyes flickering between him and Geralt.

“You won’t always have him around, little lark. There’s going to be a day when he leaves you all alone. And when that day comes...” Her lips curled into a wicked smile. “I’m going to fucking kill you”.

A snarl ripped through Geralt’s chest as he lunged toward the mage, her body quickly dissolving to nothing. The white wolf howled with rage as he hit the ground empty-handed. Jaskier felt like he needed to sit down.

Geralt turned back toward his companion, an unreadable look on his face.

The bard flopped down on a log. “Well, fuck me then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! This quarantine must be getting to me :P   
> This is kind of a linking chapter that sets things up for the next one, which should be juicy! I included a nice flashback with some angst and cuteness sprinkled in. There will be some sexy bits soon, I promise ;)

“Don’t give me that judgy look Geralt.” Jaskier motioned at the wolf, sounding exasperated, “How was I supposed to know she was married?” He wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead. Geralt squinted at him and grunted.

“But you should have seen this girl Geralt. Silvery-blonde hair tied back, these pouty little lips, and she had these like -” The bard made a rude gesture in front of his chest, eyes wide as he remembered. Geralt stamped his foot, looking at him sternly. Jaskier sighed at the ground, realizing  _ he definitely had a type.  _ He let out a single laugh. “It was so cute, she had this like, moon-shaped birthmark right over the top of her-” Geralt coughed loudly, his eyes averting to the ground. Jaskier ran a hand through his hair and exhaled with a huff. “Okay, like I know I don’t have the best track record with married women, or married men for that matter, but I’m a changed man okay?” The wolf glanced back up at him now, his face full of doubt. Jaskier stood up and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

“It’s true, alright!” He scuffled over to his bag, looking for some water. “Ever since I met Geralt I’ve barely slept with anyone… Well, not anyone that mattered anyway” The bard mumbled that last bit as he took out his waterskin. He shook it, realizing it was empty.

“Shit” His mouth suddenly felt dry. He peered over at Geralt who was watching him from beside the fire. “Where abouts did you find that fish again?”

* * *

The white wolf led his companion to a grassy clearing; a wide river ran through its middle and disappeared off behind some rocks. 

“Oh thank the gods!” Jaskier exclaimed, running up to water’s edge and cupping his hands. He drank gratefully before wiping his mouth with a pleased sigh. Geralt took a few laps of water beside him.

“I’m so stupid. Should have filled this up at the hot spring yesterday” The bard said as he dipped the contained into the river. “Most times Geralt would have reminded me, but…” His eyes got a little sad. The wolf stopped drinking to shuffle closer, his grumpy face becoming unusually soft. “He was always looking out for me like that,” Jaskier continued, “Not even sure if he noticed himself doing it.” He chuckled lightly, a particular memory floating to mind. 

~~~~

“This is complete bollocks!” Jaskier trudged behind the witcher, new shoes getting stuck in the mud. He groaned.

“You’re the one who wanted to come,” Geralt called back at him smugly.

“Yea, that’s because you said ‘easy job, in and out’” Jaskier mimicked his partner’s deep voice with a touch of sass. “If I’d known you’d drag me through all this god-forsaken muck I might have worn my other boots.” Geralt shrugged, stepping over a fallen log.

“I need more content for my songs. The people are going to start getting bored and you’re always so stingy with the details.” Unknowingly to Jaskier, the witcher smirked. “Not that I can’t write songs about other things, but Geralt, it’s what the people want. It’s what they  _ crave”.  _ The bard leaned against a tree as he tugged his foot out of the mud. Geralt made his signature ‘Hm’.

“You didn’t even tell me what we are looking for.” He told the witcher breathlessly, trying to keep up.

“Banshee. Keeps plucking the eyes out of the local hunters.” Geralt said roughly. Jaskier blinked at him.

“Oh okay, right-o” The bard was silent for a moment. “You won’t let it take my eyes, will you Geralt? I like my baby blues.” He gave Geralt a pouty look. The witcher grunted at him, not bothering to look back.

“Thanks for the confidence boost, Geralt” Jaskier chuckled sarcastically. He smiled lightly, knowing Geralt wouldn’t let anything actually hurt him. Not that Jaskier couldn’t defend himself,  _ he could be a feral son of a bitch when he wanted to be,  _ but he kind of liked the witcher’s protectiveness over him. However, at the same time, it made it a thousand times worse not to immediately smash their lips together every time Geralt saved his sorry butt.

Jaskier heard a loud crack in the tree above him. He barely had time to look up.

“Jaskier!” Geralt's panicked voice rang out in his ears, quickly signing Aard to push the bard back. The younger man was flung back, smacking his head off the tree behind him with a deafening thud. He groaned as he could feel himself rapidly losing consciousness. The last thing he managed to see was Geralt’s bright amber eyes hovering above him. He seemed to be shouting something at him. Jaskier suddenly felt so tired,  _ he would just take a little nap now. _

* * *

The man awoke to a tickling feeling across his cheek. He inhaled sharply, his head immediately starting to pound.

“Urgh, Geralt…” Jaskier mumbled, only half coherent.

“I’m here.” He could feel the witcher’s hot breath against his face. “You’re going to be okay”. Jaskier could hear something in his voice he didn’t recognize. He made an attempt to open his eyes.

“What…” The bard was surprised by how weak he sounded. Geralt’s face came into view, and Jaskier watched as he immediately backed away.

“Hm,” The witcher rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he’d been caught. His eyes flickered to the side table. “Drink your tea.” 

Jaskier struggled to turn his head enough to see the brown mug. By the time he glanced back, Geralt had vanished.

~~~~

The pair got back to camp just as the sun was coming up. Jaskier was watching as Geralt’s hot breaths vaporized in the cold air. “Do you think that woman knew anything about Geralt?” He asked suddenly, making the wolf glare at him. His companion let out a long breath, sounding exasperated. 

“I think it would be worth looking into. Maybe we should find Yen.” Geralt’s ears perked up at that. “Actually that wouldn’t be a half-bad idea”. Jaskier’s lips pressed into a hard line. “There’s only one problem… I have no idea where the hell she is”.

The white wolf stood up with a huff and started walking towards Roach. Jaskier was confused. “There’s no way you actually know where she is. You’re… well, just a wolf.” Geralt barked out a laugh before glancing back at his companion. “Okay, then,” Jaskier said, getting up from the log he’d sat on, “I have no other leads, so sure, indulge me Geralt.” He came up beside the wolf, grabbing his pack in the process. “Where are we off to?”

Geralt nudged the back of the bard’s leg with his nose, pushing him towards Roach. “What? No, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Jaskier told him, understanding what he meant. “Geralt never let’s me ride her, something along the lines of ‘ruining the impression on the saddle’” _.  _ The wolf whined at him and nudged him again. 

“Well… what he doesn’t know won’t kill him”. Jaskier grinned at his companion before scrambling up on top of Roach. For the first time since he’d met Geralt, he felt taller than him. Roach stomped her foot, sounding anxious to go. 

“Lead the way wolf,” He said with a smirk.  _ Wait till he tells Geralt about this one. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think so far :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. ;)  
> Just wanted to get a quick update in, only 5 more days of exams and then I'm home free!!  
> The identity reveal will be in the next one I swear! Little angst warning at the end (Jaskier is okay I promise <3)

The sun was farther in the sky now but Geralt could still feel the cool air brush past the fur on his cheeks. He glanced hesitantly up at Jaskier.  _ The bard looked like he was having the time of his life.  _ Geralt couldn't help but smile at the way his companion's eyes sparkled with excitement. 

The white wolf looked away, feeling suddenly guilty. He remembered the day he'd lied to Jaskier. The truth was he didn't care about the impression on the saddle at all. Geralt had been caught off guard when Jaskier had asked to ride with him and had almost said yes.  _ Very enthusiastically, he might add.  _ However, he'd changed his mind immediately at the thought of Jaskier's smaller body rubbing up against his, driving him mad. So he'd lied. Only to regret it seconds later as he saw Jaskier's expression, he'd looked absolutely crushed. It wasn't something Geralt wanted to see ever again.

The witcher let his eyes drift back over to Jaskier. He watched the bard's muscles shift as Roach moved, keeping a steady rhythm. Geralt's eyes sank lower, until they finally settled on Jaskier's bottom. He licked his lips.  _ The things he would do to get his hands on that. _

"This was such a great idea" Jaskier told him, sounding pleased with himself, "it's even more comfy up here than I imagined".

_ I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, _ Geralt thought as he smirked.

"I only wish Geralt was here," Jaskier sighed. "I wonder if he'd let me put my arms around him… cause I'd like that. What do you think Roach?" The horse snickered at him and Jaskier grinned. "We're in agreement then".

Geralt rolled his eyes at the two of them. He'd never seen Roach take a liking to anyone except him, but here was Jaskier, chatting her up like an old friend.

The wolf eyed the sun.  _ It must be almost noon now.  _ He knew they should probably start moving faster if they are to make it to town by nightfall. Geralt suddenly had an idea. He broke into a run, holding it for a few seconds before turning back to look at Jaskier. The bard looked confused for a moment before a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"What? You want to race?" Jaskier patted Roach's neck. "You up for it girl?" She winnied softly. 

"We're in!"

Geralt turned and started running down the path.

"Hey! Cheater!" Jaskier called after him.

The wolf could hear Roach start to speed up, her hoofbeats getting louder. He could hear Jaskier laughing behind him. He sensed his partner gaining on him, so he went faster. Geralt smiled to himself.  _ Is this what it feels like to be happy? _

There was a panicked noise and a thud. Roach's hoofbeats stopped. Geralt's head snapped back towards his companion. A painful lump formed in his throat as he realized Jaskier had fallen.

Geralt was on him in an instant, feeling wrecked with guilt.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _ Jaskier was out cold, a small amount of blood dripping from a cut over his eyebrow. Geralt listened for the bard's heart, relaxing only slightly when he heard it's slow steady beat. He nudged Jaskier's cheek with his nose and let out a little whine. The man's eyelashes fluttered but his eyes remained closed.

_ What the fuck was he supposed to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is fine, hes just off to dreamland for a bit. (While Geralt takes care of him)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here!! The reveal you've been waiting for! I think I probably wrote and rewrote this 4 times and in still not 100% satisfied with it, but I was like screw it, here goes nothing.  
> Thank you so much to Lionesspuma for the dream idea, 💕I think it turned out really cute. Okay I'm done rambling now, thanks everyone for being patient.

Geralt sniffed his companion, searching for more injuries. There was a gash on Jaskier’s shoulder that dripped a few drops of blood but looked relatively okay. The bard’s shirt had been ripped around the wound from where the branch had caught the fabric, effectively pulling him off Roach.  _ Geralt would never hear the end of it later.  _ He scanned around, assessing the scene. The branch had been ripped from the tree and now laid in the road with a small piece of blue fabric stuck to the end. Geralt huffed.  _ They should probably move out of the road, who knows who might come along.  _

The wolf moved Jaskier as gently as he could, using the cloak,  _ Geralt’s cloak,  _ to drag him off the main path. Geralt pulled him in behind some large bushes, hiding the bard from anyone who might come down the road. 

He felt sick with guilt, actually he wanted to throw up.  _ It had been his fault. Fuck. _ Geralt’s stomach twisted as he eyed Jaskier’s unconscious body. He’d always hated seeing Jaskier hurt, whether he’d deserved it or not, and especially when it was his own fault. If Geralt was even not strong enough, too slow, too late, the Jaskier would be gone, the only friend he’d been able to keep outside of Kaer Morhen…. The only person he had ever truly loved. That thought only made the white wolf feel worse, everyone he had ever started to have feelings for he had lost.  _ No, not Jaskier.  _ Geralt grit his teeth hard.  _ I would die before I’d let anyone hurt him.  _ The wolf slid down beside Jaskier, curling his huge body around the other. He whined, wishing he could caress Jaskier’s face, to tell him he’d be okay, to let him know he would protect him. But he couldn’t. Geralt looked down at his claws, seething at the small specks of blood that hid under his nails.  _ Maybe the mage was right. He was a monster. _

_ ~~~~ Meanwhile, Jaskier: _

Jaskier felt a strong hand brush down his spine and he sighed happily at the touch. His head was fuzzy but he was far too comfortable to care. He stretched lazily and turned over, only to have his heart skip a few beats when he found his face inches away from Geralt’s. The witcher’s eyes were half-lidded from sleep but he still gave Jaskier a small smile. 

“Hmm, good morning my little lark” Geralt said before kissing the bard softly. Jaskier realized he must be dreaming.  _ Not that he minded though. _ The bard broke the kiss and chuckled lightly. 

"I know you aren't real but… it's still really nice to see you" Jaskier sighed and looked down. "I miss you". Geralt brushed the hair out of his face and made a soft hum sound.

"I wonder if you're ever going to figure it out"

Geralt said, cupping Jaskier's face with his hand.

"Figure out what?" Jaskier looked back at him confused. Geralt smirked like he knew something the other didn't. The witcher leaned in closer, resting their foreheads together. Jaskier could feel his hot breath against his lips.

"That I never left" 

~~~~

The white wolf nosed Jaskier face for seemingly the hundredth time as he tried to wake him. Geralt knew it had only been a few minutes but it felt like hours. He laid his face back down beside Jaskier's, and let out a little whine.  _ I'm so sorry. Please be okay.  _

It was only a little while longer before Jaskier started to stir. Geralt jumped up and let out a breathy sigh of relief. He leaned over the bard, watching as his eyes fluttered open.  _ Gods, how he wished he could kiss him right now.  _

Jaskier stared up at the sky for a moment before meeting the wolf's eyes. Geralt could tell he was thinking hard about something. His eyebrows were scrunched together as blinked at the wolf a few times.

"I…" Jaskier looked like he didn't know what to say. Geralt watched as the bard's eyes widened, the look of confusion turning to realization. "Geralt? Is, is that you?" His voice was soft yet full of hope.

The wolf hummed and tried his best to make a nodding motion with his head. Jaskier immediately choked out a sob as his arms flung around Geralt's neck, pulling him close. Geralt could hear his companions heart beating fast in his chest as he cried incoherently into his chest. 

"Thought… you were taken… could have been dead… I… can't believe..." he only managed to get out a few words between his shaky breaths. Geralt let out a little whine and snuggled closer to the bard. It seemed to be helping as he could hear Jaskier's heart starting to slow.

"All this time..", Jaskier sniffed. "You bastard why didn't you tell me" he hit the wolf on the chest halfheartedly. 

Geralt noted that he had tried a few times; scratching at his medallion, getting excited when he'd started calling his Geralt… but nothing seemed to click. After a while the witcher realized there was most likely a second part to this curse, one that hid his true identity from Jaskier. A cruel trick of the mind put there by the mage. And so he'd given up.

Geralt didn't know why it was now that it had finally clicked in Jaskier's brain.  _ Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he had thought. _

"Fuck, you really scared me you know. I thought you were tied up in a dungeon somewhere, or being tortured, or" he swallowed hard, "worse". 

Geralt pulled back slightly and let his nose press against Jaskier's cheek. It wasn't the apology he had hoped for, but it was the best he could do right now. 

"I'm so glad you're okay" Jaskier's voice was barely a whisper. Geralt huffed quietly as he took a few steps back, allowing the bard to sit up. 

"Ugh my head" Jaskier winced as he felt the cut across his temple. Geralt whined and looked away, the guilt making his stomach twist painfully. Jaskier must have noticed this. "It's okay Geralt, I'll be fine" He gave him a little smile. "It was a lot of fun trying to race you." 

The witcher grumbled, only feeling a tiny but better. Jaskier sighed and reached out for him. "Come here, you." 

Geralt shuffled over and laid down beside his companion. Jaskier stroked his hand along the wolf's face, his fingers running through the soft fur. Geralt exhaled slowly.  _ It felt so nice. _

His bard smiled at the reaction and shifted a little closer. "I'm here," Jaskier cooed, remembering the words the witcher had once said to him. "You're going to be okay".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for being trash


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when writing this chapter: Hm I wonder how much fluff I could put in here.  
> Answer: MAXIMUM FLUFF  
> Thank you to everyone so far for your support <3

Jaskier’s heart raced, but not in fear. In happiness, in disbelief. In joy. He ran his hand along Geralt's side, feeling the way the wolf exhaled at his touch. _How had he not seen?_ _Was this that mage’s doing?_ A lump formed in his throat as he remembered how the white wolf had torn those men apart, how he’d protected him. Jaskier wanted to cry again, but instead he took in a slow breath. _Geralt of Rivia, his witcher, his best friend, was alive._ And that was all that mattered right now. 

He thought about the events of the past two days. There had been moments he thought Geralt was dead - particularly after finding his shredded pile of clothes - but he’d held out hope. Although, in the back of his brain, there had been a thought,  _ What if he was gone?  _ Just recollecting it made the bard’s chest hurt. He’d always pushed that thought away, not wanting to feel the pain of which the possibility brought, but it had been there. He just refused to believe it. Jaskier let out a shaky breath and Geralt’s amber eyes flicked up to meet his. The wolf’s expression was soft but Jaskier could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He cracked a small smile.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re okay” Jaskier sniffed as he shifted to wrap his arms around Geralt’s neck. The wolf hummed and slowly relaxed into the embrace. “Please never do that to me again” Jaskier chuckled softly, but he meant it.  _ He never wanted to go through that ever, ever again. _ Geralt’s breaths tickle the younger man’s skin as he tucks his face in the crook of Jaskiers neck. 

“So what now?” The bard asked after a moment. Geralt pulled back and eyed the gash along Jaskiers temple. “Oh, right yea..” He brought his fingers up to the cut and winces, “I should probably find someone to stitch that up”. Jaskier pushed himself to his feet and wiped his hand on his now ruined shirt. “Wouldn’t want a nasty scar to ruin my gorgeous face now would I?” Geralt rolled his eyes at him.

Jaskier’s mouth suddenly went dry as he remembered.  _ He'd. called. him. gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous.  _ His cheeks start to burn against the cool air.  _ And he'd essentially admitted his feelings with that song.  _ He could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest as he panicked internally. Geralt cocked his head slightly, like he was asking a question, and Jaskier laughed nervously.  _ Fuck, Geralt totally knew. _

"We should, uh…" he turned away and started toward Roach, not wanting to meet Geralt's curious gaze.  _ Gods his palms were sweaty.  _ He cleared his throat and tried to sound casual as he mounted Roach. "You can, um, lead the way. We'll follow you". Geralt made a low 'hm' sound before turning to walk towards the path, being more careful of speed now. Jaskier licked his chapped lips and sighed.  _ He was going to need a drink. Or ten. _

~~~~

They rode for a while longer, with only Jaskier's soft humming to ease the silence. The bard did it mostly out of habit, however, today it was a poor attempt to keep his mind away from Geralt. There were so many things he wanted to say at this point, several of them apologies, but also something along the lines of  _ 'Hey Geralt, I know you are all 'I need no one' and stuff but, uh, I need you. I love you. Please love me back'. _ Jaskier's head spun at that last one.  _ He was definitely going to need that drink.  _

The trio eventually rounded a corner and a small village suddenly came into view.

"Oh thank the gods!" Jaskier heaved a sigh of relief, "Geralt, look." The wolf stopped to examine the scene before them. There were probably about ten buildings, one of which looked like a tavern, and being that it was now late afternoon, there were quite a few people walking about.

“I bet there’s someone there that could help us out,” Jaskier said, starting to urge Roach on, only to stop when he realized Geralt wasn’t following. “Are you alright Geralt?” He turned to look at his companion. The wolf was staring up at him with apologetic eyes, he seemed uncomfortable. Jaskier opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when it suddenly clicked. 

“Oh” He understood Geralt’s unease now. “I guess it’s not the best idea to bring a thousand pound wolf into a busy town, people might get a little…” The bard made a face, not wanting to say scared.

Geralt huffed and started walking towards the treeline, which made Jaskier pout. He felt awful. As a witcher, Geralt was almost always unwelcome in small towns like this where Jaskier's songs had not yet reached. But now it was worse, they wouldn't just glare and spit at him, they would scream and run for the hills, and Geralt would have more reason to call himself a monster. Jaskier hated when people said that. His witcher was no monster, he was a hero. He'd saved more lives than the bard could count, including his own.  _ Many, many times. _

"Stay close okay?" Jaskier called after him, his voice only slightly anxious. Geralt glanced back and gave a short affirmative 'Hm', before disappearing into the woods. Jaskier looked down at his other companion.

"Let's go Roach, hopefully there's someone there that can fix my face… and maybe also some food. One can only eat so much dried rabbit." 

~~~~

"Hello, uh, you wouldn't happen to have a healer around here would you?" The burly man behind the counter grunted at him.

"Ain't got no healer, son, but if you're looking to get that there gash fixed, my neighbor Ann is mighty fine with a needle." He pointed Jaskier in the right direction and the bard thanked him, telling him he'd likely be back for some food later.

Jaskier approached the house, a small little cottage with green shutters, and knocked lightly on the door. After a moment, the door creaked open revealing a thin woman with long graying hair.

"Oh hello there young man, how may I-" she eyed the bleeding cut on his forehead and gasped. "Oh sweet Melitele! My poor boy, what happened?" Jaskier fidgeted awkwardly, feeling like he was in school again and just came home with a scraped knee.

"I fell off a horse" he admitted, and the woman smiled and shook her head. 

"Please come in, I'll put the kettle on."

~~~

It had only taken a few minutes to stitch the wound and Jaskier was now sitting at the women's table with a nice cup of pine needle tea. The woman, who he now remembered was named Ann, was washing her hands in the basin across the small room.

"So, tell me more about this fall off the horse" she said with a knowing smile, " you weren't showing off for someone now were you?" 

Jaskier looked down and chuckled.

"Maybe just a little bit" he responded with a smirk and the woman's smile got brighter.

"Mm, that's what I figured. I hope they were at least worth the fall then?" 

Jaskier sipped his tea and nodded with a happy grin.  _ A thousand times over,  _ He thought. 

The two talked for a while longer before Jaskier thanked her for her hospitality and then made his way to the little market. He’d only planned to get some essentials and an ointment for his cut, but caved when he saw a nice bottle of grape wine sitting behind the counter.  _ He’d get that too, he was going to need it tonight. _ His stomach growled as he finally walked into the tavern. The smell of roasted pig was nearly overwhelming. Jaskier noted that under different circumstances he would have probably got his lute out and played for some extra coin. Instead he just paid for a plate of pork with some potatoes and sat down at one of the tables with a sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat down at a table for a meal, but it must have been at least two weeks ago at this point. Juices dripped down his face as he shoved another bite into his mouth. He wished Geralt could taste this, it was amazing. Jaskier hummed to himself as he thought of what his witcher might be doing right now.  _ Probably brooding off in the woods somewhere.  _ The bard frowned,  _ and he was probably hungry too.  _ He dug through his satchel and found a square of fabric to wrap the rest of his meal in. Geralt was always taking care of him, so he’d figured he’d return the favor.

Jaskier pushed his chair back in a hurry, his mind now focused solely on his wolf. There was a crash behind him and he tensed.  _ Shit.  _ He turned and started to apologize profusely when the man he’d bumped into grabbed him by the throat. The tavern suddenly got very quiet.

“You made me spill my beer, you fuck!” Jaskier’s eyes went as wide as saucers as he struggled to breath.

“Ah, I’m sor-” he barely managed to get out. The strong smell of alcohol coming off the man’s breath made Jaskier feel nauseous. “I think someones... had enough to drink”, his voice sounded ragged from his desperate attempts to breathe. The man didn’t seem to like that response and threw Jaskier to the ground with a yell. Jaskier gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.

“I  _ think _ ” the man slurred his words, “someone should teach you a lesson about manners”. He spat. Jaskier’s heart pounded in his chest as his attacker picked up the chair he’d been sitting on. He guarded his face with his hands and winced waiting for the pain, but was interrupted as the tavern’s back door was torn off its hinges and Geralt lunged forward into the room. Several patrons, including the man holding the chair, screamed in terror as the white wolf stood over Jaskier protectively. The bard scrambled to his feet and Geralt snarled at the man that had attacked him.

“Geralt, leave it! Let’s get out of here!” Jaskier shouted at him as he grabbed his bag. He knew it would be only a few more seconds before someone became brave enough to attack. The witcher gave one last death glare to the man, who looked like he might be having a heart attack, before darting after his companion into the winter air.

Jaskier mounted Roach as fast as he could and didn't slow her down until they reached the woods. The adrenaline was now coursing through his body like fire, making him feel light headed. He could hear Geralt painting softly as he slid off Roach, and like always, Jaskier spoke his mind.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now" The bard wiped the sweat off his forehead and grinned at the wolf. Geralt's eyes widened in response, looking a bit stunned, and Jaskier immediately felt himself blush.  _ Fuck he's cute when he looks like that.  _ The younger man cleared his throat and tried to play it off.

"I mean, I could have taken him myself but…" Geralt huffed a laugh, causing Jaskier to stick his tongue out at him. "Okay, okay, maybe not then" he chuckled, throwing his satchel back over his shoulder. 

"Oh, I almost forgot", he said digging through the pouch. "I brought you some food". Jaskier untied the fabric cloth, revealing some pork and slightly squashed potatoes. Geralt looked like he might start drooling. 

"Here", Jaskier told him as he brought a piece of meat to the wolf's mouth. Geralt seemed unsure, his pretty amber eyes flicking back and forth between his companion and the food. Jaskier sighed softly.

"I already ate, and I'm not going to let you eat it off the ground, so take it". The bard watched as the emotion in Geralt's eyes gradually turned from hesitation to something else entirely. A couple seconds passed, and then, ever so gently, his witcher took the piece.

Jaskier smiled, listening to the little noises Geralt made as he ate. The wolf was so careful, making sure not to nip at the other's fingers. Their eyes meet for a moment and Jaskier almost gasps out loud.  _ Those eyes. He'd never seen them like this. So full of trust, so full of appreciation, so full of…  _ Jaskier forgets how to breathe. … _ love? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm gonna get a little spicy in the next one ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties I'm back 😁 had a bit of writers block with this one, but its finally done. Just one more fluffy chapter (as a treat) before shit hits the fan.   
> It makes my day to see you all enjoying it!

A breathy sigh left Geralt’s lips as he noticed the sun starting to dip behind the trees. They were only a couple more hours from Yen’s last known location, but Geralt could feel a winter storm brewing. They would need to find shelter tonight. 

The wind blew cold across the witcher’s face, bringing Jaskier’s scent with it. He smelled of lavender, rosemary, and warmth, like usual, but there was something hidden underneath. Jaskier was nervous - just a little bit anyway - the slightly bitter smell giving him away.  _ Was he afraid of the storm? Or maybe there was something else- _

“Geralt”, The bard said suddenly without taking his eyes off the road. “Can I ask you a question?” Geralt kept quiet for a moment before grunting what he hoped sounded like a ‘fine’.  _ He figured Jaskier would ask him anyway, regardless of his response.  _ His companion shifted in the saddle, the nervous smell still there but starting to fade.

“Why do you let me travel with you? I mean, I know the extra coin and improved reputation must be nice, but…. “ Jaskier played with Roach’s reins as he bit at his lip, mulling over something. “Do you think, uh, maybe there could be another reason? Like, I don’t know…” He finally peered over at Geralt, his lips now pressed together as if he was holding something back.  _ A rare happenstance for Jaskier.  _ The bard looked like he was expecting Geralt to answer, to finish the sentence that had just graced his lips.

Geralt sucked in a frigid breath. He wasn’t sure what it was about those words that made him feel so vulnerable, so exposed, more than he had in a very long time. And for the first time since this whole predicament, he was glad he couldn’t speak.  _ Otherwise he might have just said something really stupid.  _

The witcher’s mind drifted back to earlier. There had been something in the way Jaskier had looked at him and smiled, whispering little encouragements to him as he’d eaten, that had brought out the feelings Geralt had tried for so long to hide. Those cornflower blue eyes had not shown a single ounce of fear as his sharp teeth had grazed the other’s fingertips, only trust and admiration. And Geralt had relished in it. 

Jaskier was right, it wasn’t just the coin and the reputation, in fact, he wouldn’t even consider those reasons, maybe more like perks. The truth was,  _ and Geralt couldn’t believe he was admitting this to himself,  _ he’d been in love with Jaskier from the day they’d met. That dashing smile, those curious blue eyes, and not a trace of fear. Geralt knew he’d been done for before the bard could even open his mouth.

And so yes, there was another reason, one the man had sworn never to tell.  _ Witchers don’t get happy endings.  _ He’d told himself repeatedly.  _ It’s better if he doesn’t know. _

Jaskier’s nervous gaze softened, as if sensing Geralt’s internal conflict.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer that. I just thought… maybe…” The bard trailed off, leaving Geralt grateful for not pushing it. Jaskier squinted up at the sky and let the snow fall upon his cheeks. “It looks like we might be in for a storm”, he looked a bit relieved to change the subject. Jaskier’s eyes scanned the landscape, searching for refuge.

“Hey, what about that?”

Geralt followed Jaskier’s pointed finger, revealing a dark overhang in the rock. The white wolf hummed in response.  _ It would do. _

By the time they reached the cave, the snow was falling rapidly, covering the ground in a thick white sheet. Geralt was thankful to find that the cave was not only big enough for the three of them to fit comfortably, but also that it's previous occupants had left some wood scattered on the ground.  _ He would have hated to see Jaskier spend another sleepless night in the cold.  _

The bard was surprisingly better at starting a fire this time around, only having to strike the flint a few times before a small flame caught. 

"Oh ho ho! Take a look at that Geralt, I think I'm getting better at this". He added a few more logs to the pile before sitting back against Geralt's side. They made eye contact and Jaskier smiled, realizing the wolf had been watching him.

"It's no wonder though, I did learn from the best". Jaskier winked at him, licking his lips. Geralt recognized the gesture, one he often saw during his flirtatious performances or when Jaskier looked at something, or rather someone, he wanted. …. _ Wait, hold on- _

"Oh!" Jaskier exclaimed suddenly, breaking Geralt’s train of thought, his face lit up like he'd just remembered something. "I forgot to tell you, I got us something extra at the market today", he grinned as he reached into his pack, revealing a rather expensive looking bottle of red wine. Jaskier uncorked it with his teeth and took a swig. 

“Mm, good year”. He smacked his lips, savoring the flavour. “Would you like some Geralt?” The bard chuckled, holding it up for his companion to smell.

Geralt took a hesitant sniff and immediately wrinkled his nose. He knew this brand, in fact he remembered liking it, and yet the aroma was just a bit too sickly sweet for his wolf senses. 

“What? I thought you liked this one?” Geralt shrugged in response, letting out a huff. 

“Hm, well, more for me I guess. Let me know if you change your mind”, he stuck his tongue out at the wolf before bringing the bottle to his lips. Geralt watched him take a long thirsty swig, a few droplets dribbling down his chin. Jaskier sighed happily, wiping the wetness from his face. “Gods, I needed that”. 

* * *

About half a bottle of wine later, Jaskier had given up on offering the drink to Geralt. Outside the cave it had gotten dark, with their only light now coming from the fire. The flames danced off the walls and illuminated Jaskier’s face, now flushed from the alcohol. He started giggling to himself and Geralt raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mmm, I’d like to kiss whoever made that wine, it was del- delicious”.

The witcher huffed a laugh,  _ it must have been good wine if he’s as drunk as he sounds.  _ Jaskier trades the half empty bottle for his lute and lifts himself to his feet, only a little unsteady.

"I think it's nigh time for a song, don't you Sir witcher?" 

Geralt rolled his eyes at the name, yet he still turned, giving the bard his undivided attention. Jaskier smiled and the flush on his cheeks seemed to get darker. The atmosphere of the cave suddenly felt different. With the cracking of the fire and the soft sounds coming from the lute, it felt calm. Intimate even. 

Jaskier seemed to feel it too, a shy grin appearing on his face as he sang.

_ I didn't know that I was broken, _

_ until I found my missing piece. _

_ It seemed like every door was closing on me _

_ and you were so far out of reach. _

Geralt couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the way the man's hips swayed to the music. Jaskier chuckled under his breath.

_ Drunk on the night, you got lips like your wine, _

_ I got nothing but time for you. _

_ Feeling so high on that look in your eyes, _

_ I got nothing but time for you. _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, _

_ That loneliness is my disease. _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, _

_ That you are the remedy. _

The bard's eyes were closed as he continued to hum the heartfelt tune. He seemed so happy, just to dance and enjoy the feeling of alcohol pulsing through his veins. Geralt watched his fingers pluck at the strings, such clever fingers…  _ I wonder what else they could do,  _ the witcher thought.  _ How would they feel across his skin? Tied up in his hair? Wrapped around his aching cock?  _ The wolf exhaled a shaky breath, he could hardly wait to be normal again. 

Jaskier's eyes fluttered open.

"See something you like?" A sly smile appeared on his face and Geralt swallowed hard.  _ Fuck, yes. _

The bard set down his lute, shivering at the sudden wind that blew from outside.

"Oh gods that's cold. Okay I'm, I'm done", he wobbled slightly. "I think that wine is starting to get to my head". 

Jaskier ran a careful hand through the wolf's soft fur before laying back against his flank. Geralt hummed and curled in a bit closer, shielding them both from the wind. He took a chance to peer over at his companion, who appeared to be lost in thought.

"I really missed you. Like well, mm, I know you didn't actually leave, but still." His blue eyes flickered over to the wolf, only to find Geralt staring back. Jaskier suddenly chuckled to himself and the witcher cocked his head in reply. 

"Oh, heh, it's nothing. I was just thinking… wine, romantic firefight, great music". Geralt couldn't help but smirk at that last one. Jaskier yawned and rested his head against the wolf's side.

"One might think… I was trying to seduce you".

Geralt's eyes got a little wider as he watched Jaskier place a gentle kiss on his shoulder before snuggling closer. 

_ Oh. _

**_Oh._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Remedy, by Alesso. Just cause 😋 Be prepared for some actual plot next chapter.   
> Me as of late: No plot! Only cute!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasnt much Geralt in this chapter but I just wanted to get the last snippet of plot in there before this fic just turns to utter porn in 2 chapters. I'll make it up to you I swear!😁  
> Also the next chapter should be up very soon due to a personal engagement I have coming up soon. Love you all 😘

Jaskier hadn’t even opened his eyes, and yet the world spun. His mouth felt dry as a bone, as if every trace of moisture had disappeared during the night. 

“Nghn...” Jaskier groaned, his head pounding. This hadn’t happened in a while, a hangover, that is. He usually held his alcohol pretty well.  _ Hm, well maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten much with it… or, maybe it was just  _ **_really_ ** _ good wine.  _ The bard chuckled to himself as he opened his eyes, but immediately he regretted it. His stomach squeezed and he retched dryly.  _ Definitely not one of his best days. _

Jaskier pulled himself to his feet, using the wall for stability, and struggled towards the cave entrance. The light was nearly blinding as it reflected off the new fallen snow and seemingly directly into his cornflower blue eyes.

“Sweet Melitele, that’s bright”. He shielded his face as he walked into the brightness of day. The air was crisp and clear, the complete opposite of last night, and it seemed to clear his head a bit.  _ Well, he didn’t want to throw up anymore anyways.  _

Now with a little bit of clarity, Jaskier attempted to remember. He recalled playing his lute, although the song still was a bit fuzzy, and there was wine, quite a bit of it actually, and…

“Oh gods”. His eyes went wide as he remembered that one crucial, one essential piece of information.  _ He’d tried to seduce Geralt. Well, not wolf Geralt, that is, but he’d just thought maybe, once all of this was over…  _

Jaskier mentally facepalmed. 

“I can’t believe I did that”, he stopped himself. “Actually no. That sounds like something I would do”. A little chuckle left his lips but it quickly turned into a sigh.  _ Had he messed up? _

Jaskier immediately noticed the distinct lack of wolf in both the cave and surrounding vicinity. His heart sank. In the back of his brain, he had known this would happen, it was so typical of Geralt. As soon as someone got too close and his emotions started to get the better of him, he ran for the hills. This had happened before, several times to Jaskier himself, but Geralt always came back, one way or another. 

Jaskier thought this time might be different, with everything they’ve been through lately, that maybe the witcher would choose to stay, despite the feelings that appeared to terrify him. The bard wanted to be angry at Geralt, but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself. He knew his witcher would come back to him one day.

It was then that Jaskier heard a laugh, one that was crisp and clear and… oddly familiar. The laugh was followed by the same woman’s voice but he wasn’t able to make out any of the words. 

Jaskier immediately tensed.  _ What if it was the mage? Had she returned to finish him off?  _ His heart started to pound heavily in his chest as he realized he was alone. There would be no wolf to save him this time. Jaskier reached for the knife in his boot and clutched it with white knuckles as he turned a rocky corner. He prepared himself mentaly for a fight, probably not a long one considering how powerful that mage was,  _ but maybe if he could get just one good stab in…. _

Jaskier finally peered around the last bush that separated him and his apparent foe. But what he saw made him nearly tear up with joy. 

Yennefer stood mere feet away from him, beautiful as ever in her dark purple cloak, as she laughed along with the other figure present at the scene.  _ Geralt. _

Jaskier nearly fell to his knees as his emotions overwhelmed him. He wanted to cry and laugh and run to hug Geralt all at the same time. It was like realizing he was alive all over again.

Yennifer’s deep purple eyes suddenly flickered over to the bard, the smile on her face getting brighter. 

“Well look who’s finally awake” she teased, pulling back her cloak.

Jaskier quite literally could not recall a time he’d felt more happy to see her. He slid his knife back into his boot with a relieved sigh as he made his way over to the others.

“Yennefer!” Jaskier grinned as he held her in a tight embrace. Yen blinked in surprise at his sudden enthusiasm but nevertheless accepted the thoughtful hug. 

After a moment, Jaskier pulled back, finally turning his head to meet Geralt’s gaze. The witcher stared at him with big amber eyes as a slightly confused expression crossed his face.  _ Perhaps he could smell the lingering notes of his now disappearing fear.  _ Jaskier made a mental note to explain his reaction to the witcher at a later time, but right now there was a more important problem to attend to.

“Thank the gods you’re here Yen. There was this mage who shot lightning out of her hands, and then Geralt got turned into a wolf, and I almost _died_ _several times_ -”

Yen held her hand up in an attempt to stop Jaskier’s rambling, a wide smile plastered across her face.

“I know, Geralt already told me.”

Jaskier’s mouth popped open to say something, but Yen shook her head knowingly. “He was able to tell me with his thoughts” 

_ Okay now Jaskier had even more questions. _

“As long as it’s a person I know and they aren’t opposed to it, I can read almost anyone’s thoughts”, she explained. “Even yours Jaskier”. 

Yen winked at him and the bard felt his face go hot.  _ Melitele have mercy on him, she totally knew.  _ In an attempt to avoid further embarrassment, Jaskier changed the subject.

“Uh… so, how exactly did you find us?”

Geralt huffed, as if already knowing the answer. 

“Yea, that’s true”, Yen laughed in response. “Well, I started to hear talk of a giant, white wolf and his blue-eyed bard starting a fight at the local tavern, and so I thought, what are the odds that it would be you two”. She smirked slyly at the men.

“Okay, first of all I did not start that fight”. Jaskier pretended to act offended, but the smile on his face gave him away. The look on Geralt’s face seemed doubtful. Jaskier stuck his tongue out at him, but his expression made him remember the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while now.

“You can fix him though, right? Turn Geralt back into his regular witcher-y self?” He made it sound casual, but in reality he was desperate to know. If he was to never hear Geralt’s boorish, but ultimately very hot voice again, his heart might just break.  _ Plus the whole ‘being a wolf thing’ really puts a wrench in his seduction plan. _

Yen makes eye contact with Geralt as if communicating and then nods.

“I’ve heard of this spell before, not really my style of revenge if you ask me, but still hard to remove. I’ll have to collect a few things before trying a reversal potion…” She trailed off, but Jaskier still felt the relief wash over him. Yen smiled as she rested her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“He’ll be okay Jaskier. Back to brooding in no time”, she joked, and Geralt snorted a laugh. 

“Whew, okay. That’s really, really good to hear.”  _ Oh thank the fucking gods. _ He exhaled like a huge burden had just been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Well, don’t thank anyone just yet. I still have to figure out how to do it without....” Yen caught herself before saying more. Jaskier furrowed his eyebrows.

“Without what? ...Yen?” His heart started to pick up again as she pursed her lips.

There was a sudden crackle of energy in the air and Geralt’s ears flew back as his whole body tensed. Yen’s expression grew sour.

“Ugh, of course you’re here.” 

The voice made Jaskier’s skin crawl and he unconsciously took a step closer to Geralt. 

Yennifer managed to spin around just the familiar shape of the mage materialized. Her cloak was now pulled back, revealing her shoulder length black hair. The colour seemed to make the yellow in her eyes all the more intense.

“Shouldn’t you be off advising some lord or something?” she spat at Yen, who just appeared to be mostly annoyed.

“It’s nice to see you too, Kate.” Yen remarked, crossing her arms.

Kate seethed at her dismissive answer.

“I’m not here for you Yennefer. Get out of my way!” She took a step forward but Yen was quick to mirror her action, effectively blocking her path.

“We both know I’m not going to let that happen”.

Jaskier brought one hand up to rest in the fur on the side of Geralt’s neck. Although he knew the wolf could hear the beating of his anxious heart, he tried to appear calm.  _ He was  _ **_not_ ** _ calm. _

A low growl rippled from Geralt’s chest as Kate’s yellow eyes flickered to Jaskier. The bard swallowed.  _ If looks could kill,  _ he thought.

“He slept with my wife, Yennefer!” Kate barred her teeth. “That bastard deserves to die!”

Energy crackled around her fingers, but she made no attempt to advance. Behind her, a smaller shimmer of light appeared, and suddenly another woman materialized. 

Jaskier sucked in a breath as he realized he recognized this newcomer. He got flashbacks of expensive wine, vanilla scented perfume, and  _ oh, such terrible, bad choices.  _

_ But fuck if Julianna wasn't as gorgeous as the day he'd met her.  _ Even now with her hair falling down around her shoulders, Jaskier couldn't help make comparisons to Geralt. Long silvery hair, amber-coloured eyes that bordered on gold, and of course, the fact that they were both ridiculously gorgeous. It was no surprise Jaskier had felt immediately attracted to her at that tavern.

Their eyes finally met and she smiled before giving Jaskier a flirtatious wave. 

"Julie!" Kate spun around to face her wife as she noticed their interaction. She did not look impressed. The blonde's hand quickly dropped back down to her side, her smile becoming a pretty pout. 

"I told you to stay home!". Kate grit her teeth together and the energy around her hands flickered.

"But I don't want you to hurt him". 

"And she's not going to", Yen cut in. "These two are under my protection".

Geralt grumbled at that, apparently not liking the implication that he couldn't protect Jaskier himself.

Julianna stepped closer to Kate in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please, you don't have to do this. We were on a break, it didn't mean anything!" 

Kate scoffed as she stared daggers into Jaskier.

"What is it about that stupid fucking bard anyways! His voice makes me want to shove blades into my ears."

A snarl ripped from Geralt's throat, and Jaskier knew the only thing keeping him from lunging was his own hand clutched in the wolf's fur. The bard, on the other hand, was deeply offended.

"I'll have you know, that my performances are coveted even by the highest of courts and-"

Yen gave him a deadly look that made his mouth snap shut immediately.  _ Right, shut up. _

"I think you should leave." Yen said now directing her stern expression towards Kate. 

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife and Jaskier could see Kate's hands twitching, wanting to unleash their energy.

"Please dear, it meant nothing! He means nothing to me!" Julianna pleaded.

"Didn't sound like that by the way you begged for more", Jaskier mumbled under his breath. His hand flew up to cover his mouth, just realizing what he just said.  _ Fuck, did he say that out loud. _

Kate screamed in rage. That was the last straw for her. She lifted her hands and finally let the electricity fly. 

_ Jaskier knew he had really screwed up this time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is a trash now, which is also reflective of its writer 😉👉


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm done with whatever the heck that plot was. Who even needs plot ha! Only fluff and smut from from next chapter on.

The energy streamed out from Kate's fingers with a loud crack, but Yen was quick to deflect it. Even still, Geralt curled around Jaskier protectively. The witcher wanted to yell at him,  _ just this once couldn't he have kept his mouth shut. _

"You're just like my father!" Kate screeched as she locked eyes with Jaskier. "Thinking you can just have anything and anyone you want without repercussions!"

She sent another whip of deady energy towards them and this time Yen sent it hurtling sideways into a pine tree. The tree immediately cracked in half and caught on fire.

Geralt heard Jaskier swallow hard. 

"Stop this Kate! It's my fault, I'm the one who approached him! You don't have to hurt him!" Julianna seemed to be casting some sort of calming spell behind Kate, but it was clear she wasn't nearly as strong of a mage.

The dark haired woman's expression changed only for a moment before returning back to an angry scowl. She looked like she might be brewing over Julie's words as she grit her teeth. 

"I promise you Kate, you aren't going to win this fight" Yen said, breaking the silence, and Geralt growled in agreement. Between the both of them, she wouldn't stand a chance.

The wolf made a mental note about scolding Jaskier about keeping his mouth shut later. Although… there were other ways he could potentially get his point across, most of which involved the bard begging for mercy and screaming for more all at the same time. 

_ Geralt this is hardly the time,  _ Yen’s exasperated voice echoed around in his head. 

_ Get the fuck out of my brain, that thought wasn’t meant for you.  _ And with that his head went silent.

He could almost see Yen’s smug face as she stood still facing away from him.

“Alright  _ fine! _ ” The energy around Kate’s hands flickered before disappearing completely. “That pathetic excuse for a human isn’t worth my time anyways”.

Geralt bared his teeth at that insult, but the look on Jaskier’s face told him to let it go. 

Behind the mage, Julianna drew a portal.

“Kate, let’s go now”. She said gently, looking a bit tired after both casting the calming spell and summoning a portal. 

There was a moment of relative silence, the only sounds being a slight wind and the rapid beating of Jaskier’s heart, before Kate turned to leave. She scoffed, giving Jaskier one last bitter glare with those resentful yellow eyes before finally stepping through the portal.

“I’m sorry”, Julie sighed softly. “She can be a bit… dramatic sometimes.” She made eye contact with Yen and they seemed to exchange some kind of silent conversation. The blonde’s eyes got a little wider at something Yen had said.

“Oh, I see”. Julie smirked as she glanced over at Jaskier and his wolf. “Well, all the best to you then. You won’t be bothered by us anymore, I promise.” And with that she popped through the portal, which then quickly dissipated.

Geralt let out a low ‘Hmm” as he gave Yen a suspicious look.  _ What did you say to her?  _

The mage smirked and opened a portal over her own, this one leading to the front gates of an impressive looking fortress.

“Nothing that isn’t already true”, she said with a wink.

* * *

“Are you sure this is safe Yen?” Jaskier gagged as he took a whiff of the foul smelling vial. 

“Not safe for you” Yen snatched it back from him and made a little hand gesture over the top, making the liquid turn a putrid green colour. “But for a witcher, it should be fine.  _ Hopefully.”  _ She mumbled that last bit under her breath, only loud enough for Geralt to hear.

The witcher knew what Yen meant, she had explained it to him before Jaskier had found them outside the cave. In order for the potion to work, she would have to remove the protection hex she’d put on him. Geralt wanted to grumble about how he didn’t need to be protected, until he realized it was that spell that had saved him from being killed in the first place. Yen made the risks very clear. There was a small chance he could die, with the original curse taking hold before the potion had time to take effect. 

Geralt had solemnly agreed. The alternative? _ Having to live as a wolf forever. _ It already killed him a little bit inside every time he walked in a room and it immediately filled with the stench of fear. He wouldn’t give them another reason to call him a monster. He refused to.

Geralt had purposely not told Jaskier, he would only try to talk him out of it. And the witcher had already made up his mind. 

Geralt lowered his head to be level with Yen and hesitantly opened his mouth. He locked eyes with Jaskier, but the anxious look plastered on the bard face only made his stomach wrench.  _ But if he could feel fear, he was sure he’d be a wreck too right now.  _

Yen poured the potion down his throat, the only thing he could think about was the possibility of Jaskier being alone. Of never seeing him again. And Geralt prayed to every god he could think of to not let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to rush the last bit of this fic too much but I'm sorta itching to get to the ;) ;) sexy bits. How about you?


End file.
